Ojo Blanco
by Shaoran28
Summary: Hinata había sido secuestrada. Obito Uchiha la requería para sus planes FORZARLA a concebir un hijo de Itachi Uchiha, a través del Edo Tensei. Pero lo que el Uchiha no imaginó que sus planes no saldrían como él lo deseaba. ColabFic Anne Claire17.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, son del grandísimo e inigualable Masashi Kishimoto.

_._

_._

_._

Ojo Blanco

Prólogo.

Estaban ahí descansando, en las tiendas que habían improvisado días atrás por la noche en la guerra. Todo había acabado ya. Derrotaron a Madara, y Obito sin el apoyo del Uchiha revivido, hizo una silenciosa retirada para la mala suerte de la alianza.

Los médicos ninja estaban aún trabajando, corriendo de aquí para allá, curando a los shinobi y las kunoichi, heridos en combate.

Casi al final de la guerra, Sasuke Uchiha había llegado al campo de batalla uniéndose a Naruto para derrotar a Madara. Ninguno había objetado nada al momento, estaban en parte agradecidos por su aparición y su disposición a ayudar.

Nadie asimilaba lo ocurrido del todo en el combate, pues a decir verdad parecía una pesadilla, nadie podía terminar de asimilar el hecho de que se habían perdido muchas vidas. Que habían perdido a muchos compañeros, amigos, hermanos, padres. Sobre todo nadie sabía cómo hablarían con los niños en las Aldeas que esperaban la llegada de sus familiares, sin embargo, en una guerra miles de vidas se perdían y nada podía evitar aquello.

En una de las tiendas, sentada en una banqueta apartada de todos los presentes, Hinata lloraba en silencio aferrándose al protector de su amado primo, conteniendo en vano los espasmos que su cuerpo producía al intentar retener las lágrimas. Ino y Shikamaru lloraban abrazados cerca de la salida de la tienda, sus padres también habían muerto como héroes caídos en la guerra al igual que muchos. Shizune hacia lo mismo en honor a Tsunade, de la cual sólo habían podido conseguir su cuerpo partido en dos partes. En el centro, Sakura junto a Naruto estaban parados al pie de la camilla de su mal herido amigo, el último de los Uchiha, quien había dado todo junto a su amigo y rival para derrotar al enemigo.

La sangre y el dolor aún estaban en la atmosfera. La noche estaba despejada y casi en silencio, algunos retenían el dolor mostrándose impasibles; otros lloraban a todo pulmón sin reparar en su alrededor, sólo nombrando entre hipados a sus seres queridos que ahora no estaban en este mundo.

-Hinata-

Una voz gruesa pero suave sonó tras la joven de cabellos azulinos. Limpió sus lágrimas y guardó el protector de su primo en su chaleco. Giró haciendo un lamentable intento de una sonrisa a sus amigos, sabiendo que a pesar de intentar aquel gesto ellos entenderían que tenía el alma destruida. Porque sabían que una parte de ella se había ido junto con Neji al morir.

- Nos han enviado a buscar galones de agua, para suministros -habló el Inuzuka- deberías venir con nosotros -.

Hinata aceptó desganada. Sentía un peso inmenso en su cuerpo, la pérdida de su amado primo la dejó hecha pedazos. Él se había puesto en medio para salvarla, y aquello la hacía sentir culpable en muchas formas. Una vez más, su primo dio todo por hacer que estuviera a salvo. En cambio ella no pudo hacer nada por él.

Salieron de la tienda, atravesando el campamento y caminaron por el bosque dirigiéndose a un claro que se encontraba cerca de allí. Se instaló un silencio incómodo para los tres, pues por más que Shino y Kiba quisieran reconfortar a su amiga, no hallaban las palabras exactas para hacerlo o para siquiera empezar a hablar.

De un momento a otro, estando a poco metros del claro Kiba se detuvo y su fiel compañero Akamaru lo imitó. Ambos comenzaron a olfatear y Hinata instintivamente activó su Byakugan, mientras que Shino sólo espero paciente a que la desconocida persona se acercara. Un hombre cubierto con una capa llegaba a ellos tambaleante.

- A-Ayuda -dijo el hombre con voz entrecortada y rasposa- por favor –jadeó-.

Hinata bajó la guardia y se relajó al verlo, estando a punto de avanzar para ayudar a aquel desconocido que seguramente estaba herido. Shino, Kiba y Akamaru permanecieron en sus posiciones expectantes.

- No te muevas Hinata -advirtió su compañero hiperactivo al ver lo que su amiga quería hacer-

La chica se quedó quieta mirando a su amigo con una clara sorpresa, debían ayudar a la persona frente a ellos y él le quería impedir el avance.

- Por favor -pidió nuevamente el hombre a punto de caer-.

Hinata no hizo caso a su compañero. Se acercó rápido al hombre que rogaba por ayuda, y pasó un brazo por debajo de los hombros de éste para ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie.

Kiba se quedó de piedra en cuanto la situación cambio rotundamente. El hombre se giró sobre si atrapando a Hinata, rodeando el blanquecino cuello con uno de sus brazos. Hinata no había sabido cómo reaccionar a tiempo, no se lo había esperado y ahora ese hombre la tenía atrapada y a su merced. Y para empeorar todo, ni siquiera tenía el suficiente chakra como para usar el Juken.

- Obito Uchiha -dijo Shino con simpleza-

- ¿Cómo es posible? –soltó su compañero sorprendido-

Obito sonrió con malicia dejando caer la capucha que cubría su rostro.

- Nunca subestimen al enemigo –su voz salió con normalidad, no había rastros de la voz temblorosa y rasposa que había utilizado anteriormente. Colocó el filo de un Kunai en el cuello de la joven Hyuga para luego delinear su rostro y levantar su flequillo para poder mirar su frente.

_Como lo sospechaba, la heredera del Souke._- pensó

- Déjala –escupió Kiba con ira, avanzando unos pocos pasos pero siendo tirado atrás de nueva cuenta. Shino lo había tomado con fuerza del hombro volviéndolo a su lugar-

- ¿Qué quieres? -cuestionó el chico impaciente pero impasible al mismo tiempo-

El Uchiha sonreía mirando a Hinata, la cual titiritaba mirando a su enemigo con pavor.

- La quiero a ella –respondió mirando con firmeza a los jóvenes a unos metros, alejados de él-

En cuanto Obito pronuncio dichas palabras, los dos jóvenes se lanzaron a correr hacia el para atacarlo y liberar a Hinata. El Uchiha no dejó que se acercaran a más de dos metros de él, porque en cuanto quisieron darse cuenta, los shinobi de la Hoja salieron disparados hacía atrás por una fuerza invisible y descomunal. Hinata gritó con un temor inimaginable, tuvo un deja vú de cuando Pain había hecho lo mismo con ella, el día que intervino para salvar a Naruto. Pero ahora los afectados eran Kiba, Shino y Akamaru.

- ShinraTensei –

Los jóvenes shinobi junto con el can, salieron disparados contra los arboles del bosque, talando un sin número de ellos debido aquel temible jutsu. Hinata forcejeaba tratando de liberarse, _¿Cómo_ _había_ _sido_ _tan_ _estúpida_ _de_ _bajar_ _la_ _guardia?_ Ahora una vez más, alguien pagaba por sus errores.

Obito se alertó al sentir unas cuantas personas venir hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Tomo a Hinata noqueándola, para así tele-transportarse con facilidad hacia su nueva guarida, donde iniciaría su nuevo plan, su nueva venganza.

.

.

.

.

El campamento se tambaleó. En la tienda dónde se encontraba los dos miembros del equipo 7, Sakura se aferró al cuerpo de Sasuke para que éste quedara inmóvil en la camilla y no callera de ella. Todos los que se encontraban allí se miraron desconcertados ante aquel suceso.

Naruto salió de la tienda en un parpadeo para averiguar si se trataba de un ataque sorpresa. Afuera se encontró con un miembro del Clan Hyuga, quién activo su Byakugan revisando el área. Su cara se distorsionó a una de completa sorpresa y preocupación, por lo que el rubio supo que algo no andaba para nada bien. El miembro de dicho Clan, se acercó a su líder que se encontraba a unos cuántos pasos.

- Hiashi-sama –

Hiashi Hyuga yacía junto a Kakashi Hatake y Shibi Aburame, el héroe de Konoha no pudo evitar acercarse al darse cuenta de lo grave que seguro era la situación. Llego en el momento justo en el que pronunciaban aquellas dichosas palabras.

- Hinata-sama -dijo alterado- ella y su equipo…

Y no pudo decir más, pues Hiashi salió disparado a la zona en la que estaba ahora la destrucción. El claro, dónde el mejor equipo de rastreo se había dirigido en busca de suministros. Y tras el Kakashi y Shibi lo siguieron de cerca.

No les tomó demasiado llegar, varios ninjas también se sumaron a la carrera, temiendo que hubieran emboscado al equipo 8. Llegaron hasta el claro y vieron una de las patas de Akamaru escondida entre escombros de la madera de los árboles. Naruto, quién llego hasta ellos seguido de Shizune, Ino y otros jonin, se aproximó hacia dónde seguro estaban enterrados sus compañeros y ayudarlos a salir, siendo ayudado por otros ninja.

- Hinata –habló Hiashi impaciente y con el corazón latiendo desbocado, dirigiéndose a los jóvenes que ya habían sido sacado de los escombros y que con ayuda habían logrado ponerse en pie- ¿Dónde está?- les cuestionó

Kiba estaba confundido y con una opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar. El castaño veía como Shizune sacaba una rama que estaba enterrada en uno de los ojos de Akamaru. Shino por su parte, se apoyaba con pocas fuerzas de su padre Shibi, pues su pierna izquierda estaba fracturada.

El líder del Clan entendía que estuvieran heridos, pero su hija no estaba por ningún lado y ya empezaba a perder la paciencia. Hinata no estaba, y se sintió total y completamente temeroso de que algo terrible le hubiera pasado, aunque de por sí seguro de que su intuición le decía, que sus oídos escucharían una desagradable noticia.

- Respondan –exigió con la voz al borde del colapso, su garganta se cerraba y sus ojos escocían a punto del llanto-

Tenía un presentimiento, un doloroso presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien con todo aquello. Escuchó la voz del heredero del Clan Aburame con un deje de culpa que no pudo ocultar.

- Lo siento -habló Shino intentando mantener la postura, sin lograrlo demasiado-No pudimos hacer nada-

Y ante aquello Akamaru empezó a aullar despavorido al cielo azul bañado por estrellas. Kiba mordía su labio inferior dejando caer una lágrima de dolor, frustración e ira por no poder haber evitado todo lo ocurrido.

Esa vez Hiashi se permitió llorar, sólo aquella vez, se mostró como en realidad era. Un hombre que se preocupaba en demasía por sus hijas, que le quebraba el pecho el saber que una de ellas había sido secuestrada y que seguramente Hinata se sentía una carga para todos a pesar de que todos entendían el que no pudiera defenderse. Porque ninguno de los vivientes de la guerra tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para ir en búsqueda de la que iba a ser la heredera del Clan.

.

.

.

.

_**Nota**__**de**__**Shaoran**__: Otro fic! Sé que no debía aun postearlo pero es otro ColabFic así que tendré ayuda para actualizar seguido. Agradezco a __**Anne**__**Claire17**__ por su ayuda en este fic. La idea vino una noche mientras escribía "De un inexplicable amor…" (que prometo actualizar en unos días si la inspiración me ayuda). Y pues no la había podido sacar de mi cabeza y sinceramente no me dejaba escribir se la comente Anne y ofreció amablemente ayudarme y aquí la tiene. Espero y sea de su agrado en verdad._

_**Nota**__**de**__**Anne**__**Claire17**__: Una historia extraña, interesante y atrayente. Quiero agradecer a Shaoran28 por permitirme hacer un colabfic con ella, sería el primero, así que muchas gracias por concederme el honor. Espero dejen MUCHOS review con sus opiniones así nos hacen muy felices. Bueno, saludos y disfruten del fic._

Bendiciones Abrazos y Besos…

Anne y Shaoran


	2. Chapter 2 CAPI 1 KUCHIYOSE

**GÉNERO: **_Narutoverse. Drama/ Aventura_

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES: **_H. Hinata / U. Sasuke. ( Leve ItaHina )_

**AUTORES: **_ColabFic. Shaoran28/ Anne Claire17._

**ADVERTENCIA: **_este capítulo contiene lemòn._

_**.**_

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, son del grandísimo e inigualable Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones:

- Habla

- _Piensa_

- "_Recuerda"_

**OJO BLANCO**

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**KUCHIYOSE: EDO TENSEI**

**(INVOCACIÓN: RESURRECCIÓN DEL MUNDO IMPURO)**

"_Un poco de luz se colaba por una pequeña, muy pequeña, ventana a lo alto de las grandes paredes rocosas. El cuerpo le dolía al entero, sobre todo su cabeza. Sentía como pequeñas punzadas se agolpaban sin misericordia en sus sienes y una opresión incómoda en la parte de su nuca. Abrió los ojos con pereza, y notó un leve mareo al hacerlo. No recordaba haber estado en algún momento de su vida en aquel intento de habitación, que se asemejaba más a un sótano._

_Recorrió la estancia con sus opalinos ojos. La cama tenía sábanas no muy limpias, la luz era escasa pero dejaba ver que aquel lugar daría pavor a cualquier persona que estuviera allí encerrada. El polvo cubría el suelo y un par de cajas se encontraron en los rincones cerca de una puerta que parecía demasiado decente teniendo en cuenta el estado de la habitación. Minutos después de observar sin hacerlo en realidad, recordó todo con un terror y dolor indescriptible. Su recorrido en busca de suministros, la aparición de aquel hombre que para su desgracia era el mismísimo Obito Uchiha, el ataque a sus compañeros, y luego todo se empezó a desvanecer en una oscuridad en la que sin darse cuenta terminó cayendo. _

_Se incorporó en la cama sentándose de golpe aun sin importarle el malestar que sentía su cuerpo ¿En dónde estaba? Se preguntaba mirando de un lado a otro con la vista aún un poco borrosa. Poco a poco su visión se aclaró, se puso de pie a duras penas y caminó tambaleante hasta la puerta. Sus piernas flaquearon y calló sobre sus rodillas frente a ésta, se sentía mareada, débil, hambrienta y con un dolor que le recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo al recordar como sus amigos, sus hermanos, habían sido expulsados con una fuerza descomunal, todo por culpa suya._

_- Shino… Kiba -dijo en un hilillo de vos y se puso en pie tambaleante apoyándose de la deteriorada puerta frente a ella- Shino, Kiba -su voz salió con más volumen y comenzó a golpear la puerta- ¡SHINO! ¡KIBA! - gritó y golpeó desesperada- ¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR!... Por favor -el volumen fue bajando y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar-_

_La chica vio en vano sus intentos de pedir auxilio a sus compañeros. Pues desde un principio sabía que ellos no se encontraban ahí. Pero el miedo que le invadía le impedía razonar con claridad. Apoyo la espalda sobre la puerta y se deslizo hasta llegar al suelo y abrazando sus rodillas se dejó llevar por sus emociones y comenzó a llorar desconsolada, temerosa de que sus mejores amigos no hubiesen salido con vida de aquel suceso._

_Se levantó del suelo con un poco de seguridad pero al mismo tiempo desesperada, giró el pomo de la puerta con una angustia acrecentándose en ella. Se alejó unos pasos y propinó una patada que tampoco surgió efecto alguno. Activó su línea sucesoria pero no veía nada, sólo el cuarto rodeado de absolutamente nada. Como si fuese lo único en kilómetros a la redonda. Acumuló en sus palmas una gran cantidad de chakra y golpeó la puerta con el __Hakke Kūhekishō, que para su gran sorpresa no dio ningún resultado._

_Se dejó caer al suelo y desactivó el Byakugan _

_- Tranquila pequeña Hyuga -dijo una voz detrás de ella-_

_Hinata abrió sus ojos en sobremanera y sintió un aliento en su cuello que le hizo estremecer. Miró sobre su hombro con temor y ahí, acuclillado junto a ella estaba Uchiha Obito. Y por instinto se alejó con rapidez de él a gatas, pues sabía de antemano que ninguno de sus ataques serviría ante él._

_Obito soltó una carcajada que no pudo reprimir al ver lo patética que se vio huyendo de esa vergonzosa manera. Era como un animalito que se resguardaba de una tormenta. ¿Dónde había quedado la Kunoichi que había infundido valor a Uzumaki Naruto? No importaba, la prefería así de sumisa y doblegada, haría todo mucho más fácil. Después de todo, solo la utilizaría para sus planes y después, él mismo apretaría su delicado y frágil cuello sin culpa alguna, ver como la luz se aleja lentamente de sus ojos opalinos._

_- Hasta que despiertas –se endereza y camina hasta la cama para sentarse- Te aconsejo que no opongas resistencia alguna, sólo por tu bienestar. No es mi intención asesinarte aún, sólo has lo que diga cuando lo diga y no te pasará nada_

_El hombre no llevaba mascara o capa alguna. Sino que vestía con unas ropas completamente limpias, pero muy parecidas a las que le vio usar en batalla. En sus ojos se veía la clara muestra de estar ocultando más cosas de las que podría decir. _

_Hinata respiró profundo intentando calmarse y que su voz no saliera quebrada o rasposa._

_- ¿Q-Qué es lo que quieres? –Se odio a sí misma por tartamudear, pero eso por más respiros que diera no lo podría evitar- ¿P-por qué m-me secuestro? _

_La joven ninja creyó que tal vez, era por los secretos del Clan que sus ojos guardaban. Pero no podía estar muy segura, presentía que tenía que ver con dōjutsu de alguna u otra forma._

_- Kekkei Genkai Byuakugan -sonrió con malicia y la miró, haciendo que Hinata contuviera el aliento- La sangre avanzada del clan Hyuga._

_Se colocó nuevamente en pie y caminó lentamente hasta donde la chica se encontraba._

_- La valiosa raza para el pueblo de Konohagakure, incluso superior al Uchiha se dice -se detuvo frente a ella- pero empiezo a dudarlo -la tomó de la muñeca y de un tirón la puso en pie- ese joven te protegió._

_Por la mente del Uchiha pasaban las imágenes del chico de cabellos largos y castaños que se interpuso entre ella y el ataque en la guerra, aquel que dio su vida por ella._

_-Miembro de la rama secundaria, Bouke -dirigió sus manos al rostro de porcelana de la chica, quien tembló ante el contacto, y levantó su flequillo- quienes protegen a los miembros de la rama principal, Souke._

_-N-No entiendo -dijo temerosa y estática-._

_-Te necesito pequeña, la pureza de tu sangre, de tu kekkei Genkai. La requiero para lograr mi objetivo -seguía acariciando su rostro simulando una falsa ternura-._

_- ¿P-para qué? –_

_- Para crear una nueva vida -"_

Y de eso habían pasado aproximadamente unos… días. No tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas, y al parecer lo que ese hombre quería tenía que ver con su bienestar de salud. Porque sí, a pesar de ser prisionera del hombre más temible en los últimos meses, le llevaba comida y agua tres veces al día. Mayormente no comía, no porque la comida fuese desagradable o algo por el estilo, sino que, su cuerpo de por sí no quería ingerir nada. Su estómago estaba completamente cerrado y no podía probar bocado. Cada vez, cada maldita vez que ése hombre aparecía, su garganta se cerraba y sus ojos escocían hasta dejarla a punto de desbordar en llanto.

Hoy particularmente, su cuerpo aceptó gustoso el poco elaborado plato. Al terminar dejó el plato en el suelo y se recostó en la cama mirando al techo. Estaba atardeciendo y la luz se iba poco a poco, obligándole a estar al menos siete horas en una completa oscuridad.

Pensó en su primo, en el día de su muerte. Neji arriesgó su vida por ella, y termino abandonando el mundo con una sonrisa y con unas últimas palabras que cada que las recordaba le resquebrajaban el alma. _"Padre... finalmente entiendo..."_, Hinata sintió como su garganta se empezó a cerrar causándole una molestia un poco dolorosa, "_…la libertad de poder escoger tu muerte...", _se le humedecieron los ojos y varias lágrimas escaparon de ellos, "…_para proteger a tus amigos y a mi aldea…"_. Y entonces, en ése momento, la miró con ternura y dio un último suspiro dedicándole una triste sonrisa.

- _¿Por qué, Neji-niisan?_-Las lágrimas caían y ella las dejaba salir-_¿Por qué me dejaste?_

No podía superar la muerte de su primo, más bien, no quería hacerlo. El superar su muerte significaba el dejarlo ir, y ella no quería eso. Quería recordar por siempre todo lo sucedido con él y junto a él, sean buenos o malos momentos, quería recordarlo todo. Saco el protector de su primo y lo abrazo contra su pecho.

-Neji Nii-san -dijo sollozando, hablando consigo misma y recordando las palabras de su primo- Dijiste que estarías conmigo siempre -.

_"Hinata-sama yo siempre estaré a su lado, hasta el último de nuestros días. Velaré por su felicidad, yalgún día, no sólo cuidaré de usted,sino también cuidare de sus hijos y los protegeré como lo he hecho con usted"_

Fue entonces que por primera vez en esos días la puerta de aquella tétrica habitación se abrió. Aquello le extraño, Obito siempre aparecía y desaparecía con la técnica de su ojo derecho.

Se incorporó asintiendo en cortesía, pero cuando alzó nuevamente la mirada sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar, pues ante ella se encontraba Itachi Uchiha.

.

.

.

Estaba sentado en una roca a unos metros de aquella desastrosa cabaña. Sentía claramente la presencia de Obito detrás suyo, apoyado levemente en el marco dónde seguramente, en algún tiempo, hubo una puerta de madera.  
Intentó ignorarlo y disfrutar del atardecer que caía, era el atardecer más triste que había contemplado en su antigua vida. El día había llegado, y por más que quisiera o no, ése mismo día cometería la peor atrocidad que existía.

Sentía una lástima enorme por la mujer que le esperaba forzada en el sótano. Giró su rostro y miró sobre su hombro la pequeña ventana cerca del suelo, a un lado de la puerta. La rendija que daba al sótano, aunque sólo pudiera entrar un gato.  
Itachi Uchiha ése día, violaría el espacio personal de una dama desconocida, haría algo que él consideraba una escoria. Era aberrante, de sólo pensarlo le provocaba nauseas. Pero era inevitable pues no era dueño de sus actos, era una simple marioneta que había sido traído de vuelta para llevar acabo aquel objetivo que daría fruto a un nuevo Kekkei Genkai.

Itachi miró el atardecer una vez más y suspiró resignado poniéndose en pie. Caminó hasta la guarida sintiéndose el ser más miserable por estar apunto de profanar el cuerpo y la inocencia de la joven que yacía en la habitación improvisada en el sótano.

Una vez dentro de la cabaña, caminó por el recibidor y el medianamente largo pasillos, esquivando las maderas flojas y podridas que con solo rozarlas podrían deshacerse en pedazos. Llegó hasta la puerta que daba a la planta baja, dónde seguramente los habitantes de lo que fue una cabaña se había deteriorado por completo, haciéndole parecer como una cámara de tortura. Bajó las escaleras y al pie de la puerta estaba el Uchiha, mirándolo con una seriedad inquebrantable. Itachi lo observó mover los labios un momento, y aquello dicho lo hizo divagar un poco; pero después el hombre sonrió con suficiencia y agregó algo más, abriendo la puerta para dejarle pasar. Encontrándose con una chica que se le hacía familiar, sobre todo sus ojos.

Obito había sido claro con él, tenía todo calculado y de no ser porque volvió con pocas fuerzas se habría liberado de la técnica sin dudarlo. _"Necesito un contenedor para el __Jūbi…"_, al principio creyó que lo había traído para capturar a la desdichada persona pero en cuanto aquel Uchiha desquiciado continuó hablando, sintió grandes deseos de asesinarlo por querer hacer tal estupidez con su cuerpo; _"… y que mejor contenedor que un hijo de los primogénitos de los Clanes más poderosos de Konoha"_. Y sólo dijo aquello.

Itachi miró aquella chica que asentía en cortesía ante su captor, Obito Uchiha. Dio un paso adelante de su acompañante y notó, que a pesar de su apariencia desaliñada y su rostro cubierto de suciedad, era una joven hermosa. Sus cabellos eran sedosos y azulinos, y su cabeza yacía cabizbaja cubriendo con sus flequillos sus ojos haciendo que se fijara en sus gruesos labios color carmín, su piel a pesar del polvo parecía porcelana fina. Itachi se preguntaba como una chica de tal linaje portaba el traje Jounin de Konoha aduciendo que era una Kunoichi.

La observo alzar la mirada, su estómago se contrajo al reconocer de quien se trataba y las náuseas no se hicieron esperar. Aquella joven era solo una pequeña chica de 16 años, y era nada más y nada menos que la hija de Hiashi Hyuga. La reconocía pues en las reuniones entre los Clanes de Konoha, el líder de los Hyuga la había presentado como su legítima heredera.

Miró de reojo como Obito sonreía malicioso hablando con la chica y presentándola ante él.

- Ante ti esta Uchiha Itachi. Así que muestra tus modales pequeña Hyuga y dale la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos -dijo de formar zurrona. Para luego mirarlo- Es hermosa ¿No crees?-

- Debes estar bromeando -respondió- Esa joven es de la edad de Sasuke-

- ¿Y? Yo la veo lo suficiente madura y desarrollada para mi plan

Hinata observó como ambos discutían respecto a ella, aun no saliendo de su sorpresa al estar ante Itachi Uchiha nuevamente,después de verlo en batalla.

- Sabes que no estás aquí para tomar decisiones Itachi. Estas aquí para cumplir mis mandatos y creo que no puedes quejarte de eso, la chica no es desagradable creo que para ningún hombre. Otro en tu lugar estaría feliz de tomar la virginidad de esa chica -

Hinata no podría creer lo que había escuchado, ¿Acaso Obito Uchiha estaba sentenciando que perdería su virginidad?¿La estaba entregando en brazos de Itachi Uchiha para ello? Vio cómo se giró en sí y tomó camino hacia la puerta cerrándola tras de sí. Dejándolos a ambos en aquella tétrica habitación.

Itachi empuño sus manos lleno de ira y frustración al no poder hacer nada al respeto. Y fue entonces que escucho el bajo vago ruido y miró sobre su hombro y desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué hace? -la reprendió al darse cuenta que Hinata yacía tras el despojándose de su uniforme Jounin-

- Uchiha-sama dijo que debo entregarme a usted. Uchiha-sama di-dijo que s-si hacia lo que él-él me o-ordenara, seguiría viva -dijo con voz quebrada-

- ¿Por qué lo hace? -cuestionó Itachi confundido-

- Por-porque le temó-

Fue entonces que Itachi sintió una fuerza recorrerle cada milímetro de su cuerpo haciéndolo perder la razón,teniendo en mente un solo objetivo, poseer el cuerpo de la joven detrás de él. Sabía que Obito estaba tras aquella fuerza y lo único que logro decir antes de perderse fue _"perdóneme_ _Hyuga_-_san."_

Itachi se giró para encararla y el deseo lo golpeó ante la imagen, pues ahí estaba, cabizbaja junto a la cama mostrando su desnudes. Por más que el Uchiha se resistió su cuerpo se movió solo hasta ella, pues con solo verla su cuerpo se encendió. Se preguntó siacaso aquello que experimentaba en aquel momento se debía sólo a la manipulación de Obito. Tenía la terrible necesidad de tocarla, de llenarse de su delicado aroma, llenarse completamente de ella y la necesidad de poseerla crecía conforme pasaban los segundos junto a otros deseos que no eran nada sanos.

Se despojó de su capa y de la parte superior de su vestimenta. Trataba de resistirse con la poca conciencia que le quedaba,sabía que eso estaba mal,sabía que era una atrocidad pero el deseo tiraba de su conciencia hasta que poco a poco tubo una sola, idea hacerla suya en aquel momento. Llego junto a ella y tomo su mentón para hacer que lo mirara, y unió sus labios con los suyos, besándola sin mesura y pegándola a su cuerpo para llenarla de caricia y sentir su nívea piel.

Itachi la besaba de forma hambrienta, como si aquella joven fuera agua para saciar su sed. Se separó de ella y observó sus labios quelucían levemente hinchados por la intensidad de sus besos y notó la notable confusión en sus hermosos ojos perla.

Hinata estabainmóvil dejando que Itachi continuará con aquel "trabajo" que le habían encomendado. Sentía los ardientes besos del joven Uchiha que quemaban su delicado cuello,haciéndola sentir una especie de hormigueo en su vientre.

Itachi la alzó en brazos y la sintió temblar escondiéndose en su pecho. La recostó con delicadeza sobre la cama para luego incorporarse y despojarse de sus demás prendas que en aquel momento le estorbaban.

Hinata desvió la mirada estaba llena de vergüenza ante el suceso, pues parte de ella lo disfrutaba pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que terminara lo más pronto posible. Lo sintió recostarse sobre ella y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de sorpresa al sentir el miembro de Itachi rozando su intimidad.

-Lo siento -dijo él entre jadeos - Yo...yo no… -

- Lo-lo sé -respondióHinata mirando hacia un lado- Lo entiendo -dijo en un hilillo de voz-

Fue entonces que Itachi se hundió en ella en una sola estocada, haciendo que se escapara de los labios de ambos aquel sonido de doloroso placer.

.

.

.

Se sentía ansioso y extasiado. Luego de la fatídica derrota en la guerra, obligándolo a huir como nena, cosa que no le agradó mucho, ideó un plan rápido pero eficiente.

La pureza de la sangre de la primogénita Hyūga y del primogénito Uchiha se mezclaría, formarían un nuevo Kekkei Genkai.

En cuánto cerró la puerta y colocó el sello, supo que el plan había comenzado. Ahora sólo quedaba el hecho de que la mocosa no se resistiera e hiciera todo más fácil.

Se encontraba apoyado contra la puerta, concentrándose completamente en el Edo Tensei. Pasaron unos cuántos minutos en los que sólo se escuchó silencio, aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba pasando dentro. Fue después de al menos cinco minutos, que escuchó un gemido de dolor, que muy a su pesar, fue bastante erótico.

La primera fase de su plan, ya se estaba llevando a cabo.

.

.

.

Itachi sentía los signos de que estaba llegando al límite mientras Hinata se aferraba a su cuello. La embestía de manera que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su estrecha cavidad. El Uchiha sintió sus paredes contrayéndose alrededor de su miembro y en dos estocadas más derramo su semilla en ella.

Se derrumbó junto a ella y en calma trato de tranquilizar la vaga agitación que sentía, la miró de reojo y vio como le dio la espalda colocándose en posición fetal oyéndola sollozar. Se sentó sobre su cama, sintiendo la liberación del Jutsu de manipulación que lo poseyó momentos atrás, y el sentimiento de culpa se hizo presento. Desde ese momento su honor se había ido a la mierda.

El peli-negro se levantó de la cama y se colocó una de sus prendas, cubriendo parte de su desnudes. Caminó al otro lado de la cama con el torso desnudo y tomo una de la sabanas al pie de la cama y cubrió el cuerpo de aquella chica. Se colocó de cuchillas junto a la cama y acarició la cabeza de aquella chica la cual había robado su inocencia y sintiéndose una basura por disfrutar aquel aberrante hecho.

- Perdóneme -dijo pasando las manos en su sedoso cabello tratando de tranquilizarla- Yo no quería hacerle esto –

Hinata lo miró con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, haciendo que Itachi sintiera una opresión en su pecho.

- Le prometo que jamás volveré a tocarla de esta forma -dijo con sinceridad-

Y en ese momento Hinata se incorporó un poco, rodeó el cuello del Uchiha aferrándose a él para llorar desconsolada, pues Itachi Uchiha pasó a ser desde ese día la tabla de salvación para soportar lo que se iniciaría a partir de allí.

.

.

.

Kakashi Hatake se consideraba, a sí mismo, como la persona menos apta para ser Hokage. Sin embargo, cuando la Godaime murió en la guerra, se le fue asignado a dicho rango y él no objetó nada. En situaciones se arrepentía, en otras no tanto. Todo tiene su lado bueno y malo, y tener dicho puesto no era la excepción.

Frente a él estaban los que poco tiempo atrás, habían sido sus primeros y últimos tres discípulos. Uzumaki Naruto con una sonrisa que no se le quitaría en días. Haruno Sakura con las manos en el pecho y emanando de sus ojos jade, felicidad y alivio. Y Uchiha Sasuke, con su rostro firme e intentando ocultar el alivio que sentía al saber que la Aldea lo había aceptado, borrado del libro Bingo como criminal de rango S.

Kakashi agradecía al ninja denominado como el número uno en sorprender al mundo, porque de no ser por él y su insistencia –además de aquel aura que se sentía estando cerca del rubio-, Sasuke no hubiera aceptado el volver a la Aldea. Porque a pesar de haber pasado años sin verlo, sabía de ante mano que en caso de que se arrepintiera de todo, él no volvería a vivir en Konoha. Sin embargo, allí estaba, frente a él y con su banda ninja en mano.

- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo, Dattebayo! –Gritó Naruto levantando un puño, extremadamente feliz por haber traído a su amigo/rival de vuelta a casa-.

Sasuke sólo se limitó a suspirar resignado, sabiendo que de eso no podría zafarse y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta lo que le debía al rubio hiperactivo.

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, Shikamaru, la mano derecha del nuevo Hokage, entró seguido de lo que quedaba del equipo 8. Kakashi asintió a su asistente y éste se situó a su derecha comentándole el porqué de la visita de dichos jóvenes, más bien, recordándole porque el equipo 8 lo visitaba.

- Shino, Kiba. Espero que se estén recuperando, pero los mandé a llamar para informarles que hasta el día de hoy, pasado ya un mes, no se ha encontrado ninguna pista sobre el paradero de Hinata –dijo el peli-plata con tranquilidad y esperando que aceptaran aquello antes de agregar:- Debido a esto, he decidido que se les asignará un nuevo compañero o compañera. Hinata no aparece, por lo que lo más probable es que ya no siga con vida, así que he decidido dar de baja al equipo de rastreo que intentaba conseguir pistas de ella -.

Kakashi sabía lo que vendría ahora, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber cómo reaccionarían, sobre todo…

- ¡Al demonio, yo no aceptaré esto! –Gritó Kiba completamente colérico- ¡No quiero un maldito nuevo compañero, quiero a Hinata! ¡Estoy seguro de que está viva!-.

- Lo lamento, Hokage-sama, pero yo tampoco aceptaré el que den a Hinata por muerta –exclamó Shino con parsimonia, sosteniéndose de una muleta- Yo también creo en el hecho de que aún está con vida -.

Seguido de aquello, se escuchó el ladrido del gran can blanco en forma de protesta. Akamaru, portaba un parche negro en el ojo derecho; al igual que Kuromaru, el compañero de Tsume, la madre de Kiba.

Kakashi, no estaba muy seguro de si conceder o no el derecho a seguir buscando en vano a alguien que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Hizo una seña con la mano y Shikamaru se acercó sabiendo que necesitaba su estadística y consejo. Luego de que su mano derecha le susurró su opinión, Kakashi levantó la mirada y observó detenidamente a los shinobi frente a él.

- De acuerdo –habló sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Shikamaru, en la habitación- No daré baja al equipo de rastreo, y en cuanto estén completamente recuperados se unirán a ellos –apenas dejó de hablar, notó como Kiba hipaba estando casi al punto del llanto-.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad –dijo Kiba con voz rasposa intentando contenerse, para después hacer una reverencia y darse la vuelta junto con Shino y Akamaru, saliendo del despacho-.

El equipo 7 había presenciado todo, y Sakura más que nada, tenía la tristeza pintada en el rostro. Y Naruto además de tristeza, sentía culpabilidad. Habían traído a un compañero de vuelta y secuestraban a otro. No sólo él se sentía así, todo aquel que había conocido a Hinata se sentía de aquella forma. Todos habían sido testigos al volver de cómo Kurenai lloraba desconsolada por la pérdida de la que considero como casi una hija, Shikamaru fue el encargado de dársela teniendo en cuenta que él era el padrino del niño que nacería dentro de unos pocos días.

Sasuke por su parte no entendía nada, y siendo como era, no se quedaría con la duda tampoco. No le importaba nada quien se hubiera perdido, pero la curiosidad era pecado de cualquier persona viviente.

- ¿Quién es la extraviada? –preguntó indiferente

Todas las miradas se clavaron en el Uchiha, que por su parte esperaba paciente a que le sacaran sus dudas, no que fuera chismoso, pero como todos tenía curiosidad de vez en cuando.

- Hyūga Hinata, fue compañera nuestra en la Academia. ¿Recuerdas? –Habló Naruto con tono de tristeza-

- Si no me la describes, no lo sabré nunca, Idiota –fingió indignarse para no contagiarse del ambiente deprimente, no sería la primera vez que un ninja desaparece-

- ¡Bastardo! –gritó el rubio cruzándose de brazos, para contarle lo sucedido- De cabellos azulinos, en la Academia los tenía cortos pero ahora largos. De piel pálida. Tartamudeaba siempre y era muy tímida… -miró a Sakura que estaba a punto del llanto y se volvió al Uchiha, que asentía con la cabeza dando a entender que la recordaba vagamente- Obito la capturó luego de la guerra, ya visto como dejo al resto del equipo 8. La quería para algo… pero no dijo qué -

- Hay que estar preparados –comentó Shikamaru empezando a caminar a la salida-

El resto en el despacho agachó la mirada, salvo Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hacía ya un mes exacto desde que Hinata Hyūga e Itachi Uchiha habían sido forzados a unir sus cuerpos, en aquel acto carnal con un solo objetivo, ser los progenitores del ansiado contenedor de Jūbi. Por primera vez en su existencia, Itachi no poseía la paciencia suficiente para esperar la confirmación de aquel suceso. Rogaba a todos los dioses que por el hecho de haber vuelto a la vida de aquella forma tan impura, su cuerpo no tuviera aquella capacidad que tiene cualquier hombre.

Lo bueno de la situación es que, al menos, había convencido a Obito para que no la mantuviera encerrada en el sótano. Y él aceptó cuidar porque no escapara, aunque su mente maquinaba un plan de huida desde hacía varios días. Ganaría la confianza de Obito, se lo comentó a la joven Hyūga y ésta acepto a ayudar en lo que pudiera. Y hasta ahora había logrado la confianza del enemigo.

Caminaba por los pequeños pasillos de la cabaña atando cabos y pensando también en su tonto hermano menor. Deseaba saber si Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha o si la había logrado destruir, o si seguía con plan de hacerlo.

Decidió que iría afuera un rato, mirar el paisaje lo relajaba y además podría divagar en conclusiones sobre su hermano. Amaba a Sasuke sobre todas las cosas y anhelaba reencontrarse con él, o al menos ver que estaba haciendo. Sentía paz al saber que su hermano sabía la verdad y le perdonaba por ello.

Escuchó un ruido extraño en el baño y se acercó allí, lo que vio lo dejó perplejo. Era Hinata, inclinada sobre el excusado vomitando a mares la poca comida que había ingerido. Su cuerpo se tensó y quiso acercarse a ayudarla, pero el verla así, pálida cual muerto y expulsando el almuerzo como si su vida dependiera de ello, le impedía moverse.

La joven al terminar se levantó tambaleante, y justo antes de tirar de la cadena apareció Obito detrás de ella. Sonriéndoles a ambos con malicia y orgullo.

- Felicidades… -empezó con voz de ultratumba- …creo que serán padres –y entonces miró a Itachi parado frente a la puerta, para después desaparecer-

Itachi sabía cómo escapar de la barrera impuesta por el Uchiha mayor, así que en la primera oportunidad que se presentara, escaparía con ella y con aquella vida, que empezaba a tomar lugar en su vientre.

.

.

.

.

_**NotadeAnneClaire17:**__ ¡Actualizamos! Que feliz soy al ver esos hermosos review ^^ Les agradecemos a todos por ello. Este cap fue… increíble. Me angustie mientras escribíamos algunas escenas u.u Pero a pesar de eso, la pasé genial compartiendo ideas con Shaoran28, hace que el hacer un Fic parezca demasiado sencillo. En fin, muchas gracias a todos y espero les guste. _

_**Nota de Shaoran: **__primera vez en mi vida que actualizo tan rápido jejeje pero esto se debe a la colaboración de Anne sin ella este fic no sería posible del todo. Mucha por sus review. Agradecemos infinitamente el apoyo. _

Bendiciones besos y abrazos

Anne y Shaoran….


	3. Chapter 3 Neji

**TITÚLO: **Ojo Blanco

**AUTORES: **ColabFic. Shaoran28/ Anne Claire17**.**

**GÉNERO: **Narutoverse. Drama/Aventura**.**

**PERSONAJES: **H. Hinata/ U. Sasuke (Leve ItaHina)

**ADVERTENCIA: **Aparición de un Oc de nuestra creación, base para la historia**.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones sobre la Historia:**_ Bien, antes de empezar queremos hacer unas aclaraciones respecto al Fic. Pues leímos unos comentarios con ciertas dudas y creo que es nuestro deber como Autoras aclararlas._

_Por ejemplo. ¿Por qué Hinata se mostró sumisa, ante los hechos y ante Obito?: Poniéndolo desde este punto. En la guerra a los shinobi ni siquiera se les dio oportunidad de sufrir y llorar la muerte de un compañero de batalla ya sea su maestro, compañero de equipo, en el caso de Hinata su amado primo. Nosotras nos pusimos a pensar como terminarían todos, después de esa guerra. Y creímos y nos basamos en cualquier situación de perdida. Destrozados emocionalmente como una especie de trauma. ¡Sí! Ciertamente están preparados para ello, pero creímos que como todo ser humano tenemos derechos a quebrarnos una vez en la vida. Y ya siendo Hinata secuestrada en aquel cumulo de emociones y contra Obito Uchiha quien posee dos Dōjutsu. Seamos realistas ella sola no podría con él._

_Otro punto: ¿Por qué Obito no fue el donante para la mezcla de sangre?: Una de las razones porque a pesar de ser un tirano y ser el villano en el manga. Obito se mostró tener sentimiento en algún momento. Amo a Rin, sintió aprecio por Kakashi. Siendo esto lo más lógico y como se mostró en el manga, le gusta utilizar a los demás para su beneficio pero dudamos que quisiera utiliza a SU hijo para dichos planes. Obito es calculador y no cometería dicho error pues habría la probabilidad que el sentimiento le ganará. Además que no sería un acto de amor como lo hizo Minato con Naruto al hacerlo jinchuriki del Kyūbi. XD_

_Y por último mostramos el databook sobre el __**Edo Tensei**__ y su función:_

_**Kuchiyose**__: __**EdoTensei:**__ es la variación del Jutsu de invocación que permite al usuario traer personas muertas de nuevo A LA VIDA. Esta técnica fue creada originalmente por Tobirama Senju, luego personificada por Orochimaru y Shun._

_Por último Kabuto Yakushi ha logrado evolucionarlo en un grado mayor hasta el punto en que él mismo declaró que se puede considerar el Jutsu más poderoso del mundo ninja. Principalmente porque no hay riesgo para el usuario… por lo tanto ¡sí!, Itachi pudo lograr concebir un Hijo con Hinata. Así como Edward con Bella jajaja xD. _

_Ya aclarado los puntos… esperamos que disfruten el capítulo._

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, son del grandísimo e inigualable Masashi Kishimoto.

**CAPITULO 2**

**NEJI**

.

.

.

Habían logrado escapar ya hace 8 meses atrás. Itachi Uchiha con su gran facilidad logró robar el pergamino con el cual había regresado al mundo de los vivo, aquel pergamino que había sido la causa de que Obito lo manipulara su antojo para robar, asesinar y reclutar nuevos miembros para su nueva venganza. La cual se había convertido en una sed que no había sido saciada aún.

Corrían, corrían tomados de la mano, pues su vida dependía de ello. Dependía de correr lo más rápido que el estado de Hinata les permitiera pues su vientre estaba demasiado abultado impidiéndole moverse con poca agilidad.

Obito les seguía el paso, con algunos de los ninjas a su servicio. Los perseguían a través de aquellas montañas rocosas en el País de la Tierra. Itachi no podía enfrentarlos, pues su prioridad era aquella delicada mujer de la cual se había enamorado lentamente -a pesar de las circunstancias-, y aún más importante salvar a su primogénito de las garras del otro Uchiha.

Itachi miró el cielo nublado que anunciaba que debían resguardarse de la tormenta pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo que la lluvia borraría su rastro. No muy lejos observó una cueva y en ese mismo instante una idea se cruzó por su mente, muy a su pesar. Pero no importaba, debía hacerlo para el bienestar de Hinata y de su hijo. Caminó con ella hasta la cueva justo antes de que cayeran las primeras gotas de la gran tormenta, acompañadas de unos relámpagos que hicieron que Hinata se tensara por la sorpresa e iluminando su rostro de porcelana que mostraban angustia ante la situación.

Dejó a Hinata dentro y la llevó hasta un rincón de la cueva, encendiendo una pequeña fogata para mantenerla caliente en cuanto la lluvia hiciera descender demasiado la temperatura. Se acercó a ella y junto sus frentes, como había hecho con su hermano menor tiempo atrás, luego se separó un poco y besó su coronilla. Hinata sintió como él pasaba su mano por su largo cabello hasta llegar a sus hombros, no esperó lo que él hizo, sólo se limitó a mirarlo con sorpresa y escuchar cómo las hebras negro-azuladas caían a suelo en un golpe seco.

- Cambia el color de tus ojos hasta que llegues a Iwa, es la única forma de que nadie empiece a correr la voz y Obito se entere –habló él mirándola tiernamente- Cuidate de camino allí, por favor, Hinata-san -.

- ¿Volverás? –preguntó ella sin titubeos y tomándole de una manga-

Él sólo se limitó a acercarse y besar sus labios de forma delicada, algo que ella correspondió gustosa.

No hicieron falta más palabras, Hinata soltó la manga de la capa de hombre frente a ella, sabiendo que Itachi iría a pelear con Obito y sus subordinados para distraerlos. Le daría el tiempo suficiente como para ir hasta el País del Rayo, si así lo quisiera.

El Uchiha no hizo ninguna posición de manos, en cuánto se enderezó, guardó el Kunai con el que le cortó la cabellera a Hinata dejándoselo largo hasta los hombros. Realizó un Kage Bunshin y el clon realizó un Henge, tomando la forma de la mujer. Se miraron unos segundos y luego de ello él se giró tomando al Henge de la mano, cómo lo había hecho con ella minutos atrás.

Hinata se quedó sola en la cueva y una vaga sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, al fin escaparía, podría ser libre y empezar una nueva vida junto con su hijo. No volvería a Konoha, siendo más que seguro que allí la buscarían primero. Tendría al menos unos cuántos días de un tranquilo viaje e incluso se podría instalar tranquila en la Aldea.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas hasta que la lluvia cesó por completo. En cuanto Hinata lo notó, apagó la fogata y salió de la cueva camino a la Aldea de Iwagakure, lo que le tomaría poco más de una hora para llegar allí caminando.

.

.

.

Tenía una incomodidad en el vientre, su bebé no dejaba de moverse desde hacía pocos minutos y poco a poco hacía que el dolor acrecentara. Al llegar a la Aldea, preguntó por la nueva Tsuchikage a varias personas que cruzaron caminando, y todos le dijeron que tendría que caminar hasta el hogar de la susodicha que era el edificio más grande.

El lugar era casi tan grande como Konoha, a diferencia que los edificios de la Aldea de la Roca estaban conectados por distintos puentes que llevaban de un lugar a otro.

Caminó varios metros hasta que un dolor fuerte le atacó el vientre, respiró profundo varias veces para soportarlo, pero dos minutos después otra punzada le atacó sin misericordia.

Una mujer de edad avanzada que cruzaba por allí junto con un hombre que tenía los ojos vendados, se acercó a ella en cuánto la vio que se doblaba por el dolor.

- Hay que llevarte al Hospital pequeña, estás entrando en labor de parto –habló la anciana con preocupación pero con alivio al saber que sólo serían dos calles para llegar-

El hombre al escuchar eso, sólo se acercó a Hinata y la ayudó a enderezarse para poder caminar. Hinata a duras penas se logró enderezar con ayuda de la persona que la sostenía con firmeza pasando un brazo por su espalda.

- G- Gracias -logró mascullar reprimiendo un gemido de dolor-.

Por un momento sus piernas flaquearon, haciendo que Hinata se aferrara con fuerza de la vestimenta del hombre.

- Vamos pequeña, antes que des a luz en las calle. Shisui, por favor, llevala en brazos hasta que lleguemos -dijo la anciana preocupada- ¡Y no la vayas a soltar jovencito! –Reprendió sacándole una sonrisa a Hinata-.

El hombre no titubeó en ningún instante cuando paso su otro brazo por debajo de las piernas de Hinata, alzándola al "estilo princesa" y empezando a caminar. Y Hinata, a pesar de dolor, se dio cuenta de esto y supuso que sería algún Shinobi, además de que su nombre se le hacía horriblemente familiar.

- ¡Tranquila vieja! –Contestó sonriendo de oreja a oreja- No por ser ciego, soy tan inútil como para soltar a la damisela –agregó-.

Hinata giró el rostro para mirarlo detenidamente. A pesar de las vendas que cubrían sus ojos, el chico se notaba que era muy apuesto. Su pelo era corto, en punta y ligeramente rizado, de un tono azabache. Y su piel era clara, y emanaba de su cuerpo una tranquilidad que la contagiaba. _Igual que Itachi_, pensó. Recordarlo le hizo sentir un dolor en el pecho. Desde aquella despedida, un amargo sabor surgió en su boca, junto a una corazonada que le decía que no lo volvería a ver en un largo tiempo. Sabía que lo había hecho porque la amaba, porque amaba a su hijo; porque los amaba a ambos a tal grado, que estaba dispuesto a alejarse de ellos por su bienestar y para mantenerlos ocultos de aquel hombre que la había secuestrado.

Ella también amaba a Itachi a pesar de todo. No por el hecho de ser el padre de su hijo, no porque hubiese sido forzada a aquel sentimiento dado a que fue el primer hombre en su vida. No, nada de eso. Lo amaba por ser un hombre que estuvo con ella, que era gentil, que la escuchaba y por sobre todo, intentaba hacerla sonreír y más de una vez lo había logrado.

Todo pensamiento se vio opacado por otra punzada en su vientre. Y no supo en que momento de sus divagaciones, había llegado al hospital y ahora estaba sobre una camilla, siendo llevada a la zona de parto. La anciana que la había ayudado estaba junto a ella, animándola y diciéndole que se quedara tranquila, que ella estaría ahí. Hinata, tan alterada por las hormonas del embarazo, dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas y le agradeció sinceramente. Pues desde ese momento que Itachi partió para protegerlos, supo que desde entonces su hijo y ella habían quedado solos. El saber que aquella anciana estaba ahí, en aquel gesto desinteresado, la conmovió y no supo porque razón pero la hizo sentir segura.

Llegaron hasta el quirófano colocándola en otra camilla, posicionaron sus piernas sobre un soporte para mantenerlas en alto. En toda esa confusión de enfermeras y médicos ninjas que iban y venían a su alrededor, busco con desesperación a aquella mujer de cabellos platas y gentil sonrisa, pues necesitaba su apoyo, necesitaba que tomara su mano. Fue entonces que sintió como la estrechaban y aquello la dejo sin aliento, pues ahí, tomando su mano estaba Neji Hyūga sonriéndole con ternura.

- Le dije que nunca la abandonaría -dijo la figura blanquecina y transparente-.

Hinata en ése momento tembló por la felicidad y tristeza que la embargaba. Su primo, su Nii-san estaba allí con ella.

- Ne… -las lágrimas brotaros de sus ojos violáceos- Ne... -.

- Tranquila -sintió el tacto de sus transparentes dedos que le pedían con un pequeño apretón que guardara silencio-.

Hinata miró a su alrededor y se percató de que nadie lo veía, sólo ella. _¿Estaba alucinando?_ Pues si era así, quería tener esa alucinación de por vida con tal de verlo.

Enfoco su mirada nuevamente en él, mientras el medico ninja y las enfermeras la preparaban cubriendo de vendas ambas piernas para comenzar el procedimiento.

- Usted es fuerte Hinata-sama -la alentó- No llore, es una gran Kunoichi. Ha soportado más que esto -le sonrió- Yo cuidare de usted, yo la apoyaré en este momento -acaricio su mejilla mientras le estrechaba con más fuerza su mano- Será madre, Hinata-sama. Me llena de dicha que lo sea -.

Hinata no sabía cómo proceder ante todo aquello, sorprendida de que pudiera sentir el tacto de aquella blanquecina figura de su primo que con su uniforme Jounin.

- Señora míreme -se acercó el doctor llamando su atención al verla ida mirando su lado derecho-.

Hinata obedeció y se enfocó en el medico. Y observo que la anciana yacía junta al hombre sonriéndole.

- Vamos comenzar -le anunció con gentileza- ¿Cómo se llama usted? -.

- Hi-Hinata -respondió titubeante-.

- Bien Hinata-san. Tienes que seguir mis indicaciones entendido. Cuando te indique tienes que pujar con fuerza no titubees, no dudes si no quieres que tu hijo muera dentro de ti. ¿Me oyes? -

Hinata asintió temerosa ante la idea. Miró a la mujer que estrechó su mano libre infundiendo valor para luego mirar a la figura de su primo que le sonrió. Una punzada en el bajo vientre la hizo tensarse por el dolor.

- Ahora Hinata-san -dijo firme el medico que yacía sentado entre las piernas en alto de la chica.

Hinata pujó con fuerza, con una que no supo de donde surgió, pues había llegado con poca después de la persecución.

- Con más fuerza Hinata-san –indicó el hombre-

- Vamos pequeña, vamos -alentó la mujer-.

Y Hinata lo hizo con más fuerza, sosteniéndose de la anciana, mientras que su primo colocaba los dedos sobre la mano que apretaba la sábana de la camilla. Estuvo así, pujando con fuerza en cada una de las punzadas que aparecían en su bajo vientre durante media hora.

- Un poco más Hinata -le dijo el médico sonriendo- Ya está casi fuera -.

Y la adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo en un último puje. Lo hizo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba hasta soltar un gemido de dolor, al mismo tiempo que se escuchó un pequeño llanto.

Hinata dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y se recostó en la camilla, bañada en sudor, agitada y con lágrimas en los ojos al escuchar aquella vocecita que la estremeció de felicidad. No habían pasado más de dos minutos, cuando la anciana –que en algún momento se había separado de ella- volvió con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sábana ligera de un tono azul.

- Felicidades, pequeña. Tienes un hijo hermoso –alegó la mujer mientras ella estiraba una mano para alcanzarla-.

En cuanto sintió el pequeño cuerpo sobre su pecho, lloró. Lloró porque sentía demasiada felicidad. Lloró porque su hijo, si, su hombrecito; era completamente hermoso. Su cabello, aunque casi no lo tuviera aun, era de un negro intenso; su piel era blanquecina como la suya misma. El pequeño hipaba por el llanto y tenía sus manos hechas en puños.

- Felicidades Hinata-sama, es hermoso –habló aquella voz tan familiar, haciendo que empezara a llorar abrazando a su hijo de forma delicada para no lastimarlo.-

Poco a poco el Aura de su primo se fue desvaneciendo y Hinata estaba segura que aunque no se girara a verlo para no levantar sospecha alguna, pues la tacharían de loca ante tal suceso, sabia primo se había ido ya.

Escuchó como le preguntaba el nombre de su hijo para llenar el acta de nacimiento, no supo porque, pero su voz al hablar no titubeó, no tartamudeó.

- _Neji _–dijo firme- Su nombre será _Neji_ -.

.

.

.

Ahí frente a ellos, había una réplica exacta de lo que alguna vez había sido su hogar, o lo que recordaba de él. No entendía que llevo a sus amigos y actual Hokage a tener tal gesto con él. El joven de piel blanca, cabellos azabaches y ojos ónix, no tenía palabras que decir ante todo eso.

Sasuke sintió dos manos, ambas de distintas personas, posarse en sus hombros.

- Bienvenido a casa, bastardo –dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa al ver el rostro de su amigo que no ocultaba la sorpresa-.

- Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun –agregó Sakura deleitándose también con la expresión de su compañero y su antiguo amor-.

El azabache recompuso un poco el rostro y tragó grueso sonriendo a penas, mirando a sus dos amigos y avanzando con ellos hasta la puerta y deslizarla para entrar. Se pararon en el recibidor y Sasuke se empezó a quitar las sandalias ninja.

- Estoy en casa –habló sonriendo de lado-

_Estoy en casa, Nii-san_ –pensó incorporándose para adentrarse en su casa, e imaginando lo feliz y orgulloso que estaría Itachi si lo viera comenzar a forjar con aquella vida, una nueva vida.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado 12 largos años desde que Sasuke Uchiha había regresado a su nuevo hogar en Konoha, integrándose en la sociedad y volviendo al servicio shinobi, volviendo a ser leal a su Aldea. Siguió con sus entrenamientos logrando junto a sus compañeros ascender a ANBU.

Los que quedaban del Equipo 8 se habían resignado a la muerte de su tímida amiga, pero aun negándose a tener otro compañero, tomándose una licencia como rastreadores por unos meses. Ahora volvían al servicio, sólo los dos jóvenes acompañados del fiel can. En contadas ocasiones, cuando pensaban haber logrado encontrara a su amiga, se llevaban la sorpresa de que no se trataba de ella o simplemente perdiendo el rastro, confundiéndoseen sobremanera. Fue entonces que entendieron que la obsesión por su amiga no los estaba llevando a nada bueno.

Hiashi Hyūga había cedido su liderazgo a su hija Hanabi, pasando él a ser el líder del consejo de su clan.

En esos 12 años desde que Itachi y Hinata se separaron en aquella tormenta cerca de Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas, donde Hinata había dado a luz a un hermoso bebé. En esos largos años Hinata había llorado en silencio la ausencia de aquel amor que no volvió por ella, lloró los primeros dos años aferrada a la capa que poseía de Itachi temiendo que Obito hubiera liberado el Jutsu y no poder volver a verlo. Llevándose más de un sermón por parte de Shisui Uchiha -quien reveló su identidad después de que Hinata llamó en sueños al padre de su hijo- porque en contadas ocasiones Neji la encontró llorando la ausencia de su Itachi.

Hinata y su pequeño bebé habían estado viviendo esos años con Shisui y Hotaru, la anciana que la acompaño en el parto y que le ofreció –más bien exigió- que se quedaran con ellos. Cumpliendo como las figuras de Padre y Abuela para Neji, haciendo que Hinata se sintiera dichosa por ello.

.

.

.

.

.

Por alguna razón, se había levantado de buen humor. Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana, el día parecía prometedoramente perfecto. Y por alguna razón, eso al mismo tiempo lo ponía inquieto. Observó el techo ensimismado, para después levantarse y dirigirse al cuarto de baño a tomar una ducha.

Una vez salido de la ducha, se encaminó al ropero tomando ropa cómoda y poniéndosela.

Salió del cuarto estirándose un poco para alejar el sueño que aun quería dominarlo, se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a prepararse el desayuno. No fue que pasaron cinco minutos, cuando sintió que alguien entraba a la cocina.

- ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo amaneciste, Sasuke? –preguntó un rubio que se había tomado la costumbre de aparecer por su casa cuando se le diera la gana. Naruto se acercó a él y se asomó por su hombro- ¿Qué vamos a desayunar? –Volvió a preguntar con una gran sonrisa-.

- ¿Vamos? ¿Quién te invitó? –contestó preguntando y sonriendo de lado, sabía lo que vendría ahora-.

Naruto empezó con el característico "¡Bastardo!", para después empezar con el discurso de que eran amigos desde la Academia y que siempre desayunaban juntos desde su regreso a la Aldea, y que además porque decía aquello si al final siempre terminaba cediendo.

- Termino dándote de comer porque es la única forma de que no hables tanto –dijo Sasuke sirviéndole el desayuno a su amigo- Y me pregunto, cuando dejaras de entrar a mi casa como su fuera la tuya. Me enerva que invadas mi privacidad, Idiota –

- ¡Malagradecido! –le contestó el rubio con la boca llena, pues ya había cogido bocado de lo que su azabache amigo le había servido con anterioridad- Si no fuera por nosotros dormirías en la calle o en ese pequeño departamento –añadió-.

Sasuke se limitó a rodar los ojos y se sirvió un plato para sí, para después unirse a la mesa.

- ¿Y qué paso contigo y Sakura? Me dejaron solo en la taberna -soltó el Uchiha de la nada. Su buen humor lo animaba a tener una plática o al menos un intento de ella con el Uzumaki. Sabiendo de antemano que de seguro terminaría en una discusión-.

Naruto comenzó a toser sonrojado y Sasuke dedujo lo obvio resoplando.

- Olvídalo no quiero saber de tus cochinadas y perversiones. Vaya legado que te dejo Jiraiya -sonrió al ver a su amigo morado del espanto, por ser tan transparente-.

- ¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que...? -Naruto se quedó sin habla al ver a Sasuke mirarlo de brazos cruzados- Bueno, nos dimos unos besos en mi departamento -Sasuke alzo una ceja desconforme- Y nos acariciamos un poco –añadió. Pero Sasuke no cedía y lo peor era que sonreía con burla- Bueno e hicimos el amor ¿Y qué? Es mi novia. Además lo mío es normal, no soy como tú… -apunto con el dedo- …y tus encuentros casuales -.

- Sólo por necesidad -se defendió el azabache- No es que quiera estar todo el tiempo junto a un mujer molesta -.

- ¡Oye, Bastardo! -.

- No lo digo por Sakura, es mi amiga -suspiró irritado- sabes a lo que me refiero -.

Fue entonces que unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta y supieron enseguida de quien se trataba. Era un chakra bastante conocido, porque, además del rubio y Kakashi nadie más visitaba al azabache.

- Pasa Sakura –elevó Sasuke la voz sin llegar a gritar tanto, para después volver a su desayuno, mirando de reojo a su amigo/rival sonrojado que al parecer perdió el petito-.

Sakura apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina con pergamino en mano, portando una camiseta sin mangas de color negra al igual que su pantalón. Llevaba una armadura gris en el pecho, guantes en sus manos y guardia de metal en los brazos. Dicha vestimenta anunciaba que iría en una misión ANBU.

Naruto observó a su amigo, quien miraba a la peli-rosa sonriendo con malicia. Vio las claras intenciones de su amigo y se apresuró a hablar antes de que Sasuke revelara ante su novia que sabía sobre su noche especial.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –Saludó un poco nervioso- ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? Pensé que estarías en el hospital -.

Sakura sonrió al verlo y se inclinó para darle un simple beso en la mejilla, que cada vez que se mostraban cariñosos ante Sasuke, éste se removía incómodo y terminaba diciendo que se fueran a un hotel, haciéndolos sonrojar hasta las orejas como si fueran adolecentes y todo por el poco tacto del Uchiha al referirse a su intimidad..

- Supuse que estabas aquí ya que no te vi en Ichiraku's -le dijo enderezándose para tomar asiento junto a ellos- Tenemos misión en la Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas, escoltaremos a Kaka... –se interrumpió a sí y se corrigió- al Hokage a una reunión -

Naruto y Sasuke recibieron los pergaminos que la chica les entregó.

- Nos iremos en 1 hora -les informó-

- Vamos Idiota –Sasuke le palmeó el hombro- te prestare un cambio así no nos retrasas –y se colocó en pie-.

- ¡Oye! -dijo cruzándose de brazos-.

- Ve Naruto –reprendió Sakura- Sasuke-kun tiene razón -.

El rubio suspiró irritado ante la falta de apoyo por parte de su novia, y se puso en pie para alcanzar al azabache en su habitación.

.

.

Habían viajado durante 6 días para ser exactos, y lo más irritante de todo aquello era soportar el parloteo del rubio Uzumaki, capitán de las fuerzas en ANBU.

-Oye, Kakashi. Deberías ya estar pensando seriamente en cederme tu puesto de Hokage -dijo Naruto portando su máscara zodiacal de gato- Admite que ya estas muy viejo para el puesto, además de que ya tengo la edad que tenía papá -

Un golpe seco se oyó detrás de Sasuke, el cual ni se tomó la molestia de mirar atrás. Sabía que Sakura le había propinado un golpe al rubio que tenía por novio. Y le agradecía por ello, pues por muy amigos que fueran, Naruto Uzumaki tenía la habilidad de sacar de quicio a cualquiera que estuviera en un radio de 2 kilómetros a la redonda.

- ¡Idiota! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a faltarle al respeto de esa manera a Kakashi-sensei siendo el Hokage!? -le gritaba a un Naruto que se sobaba el lugar del golpe- Deberías tener más respeto -.

Kakashi, portando su vestimenta y sombrero de Hokage, miró sobre su hombro con su ojo visible y sonrió bajo su máscara al ver a sus antiguos discípulos reunidos y convertidos en unos grandes Shinobi, siendo muy reconocidos en el mundo. Su mirada se posó en el último de los Uchiha, quien portaba su máscara de Halcón. Su sonrisa se acrecentó al verlo ya con una vida donde era un honorable Shinobi.

Oyó suspirar a su asistente Nara y salió de sus pensamientos para posar su mirada en el camino.

- Ya basta- les dijo el Hokage a los novios que estaban a punto de "reconciliarse"- dejen sus escenas románticas para después -.

Ambos asintieron y se unieron Sasuke. Y caminaron por las montañas rocosas unos kilómetros más hasta donde el Hokage se detuvo junto a Shikamaru.

- Ustedes deberán quedarse aquí… -habló Kakashi- …mientras me reúno con la Tsuchikage -.

El reclamó por parte de Naruto no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Y eso por qué? Se supone que venimos a cuidarte,¿No? -

- Joder que hombre tan problemático -intervino el Nara- ¿No ves que hablaran de tratados y alianzas? Si nos ven llegar con miembros de escuadrón de asesinatos, nos tomarán por desconfiados -suspiro con pesar- Tendrías que saber eso -.

Naruto bufó mientras Sakura les decía que fueran tranquilos, que estarían alertas por si acaso. El Hokage giró en sí y retomó su camino junto a su asistente.

Después varios minutos de silencio, algo no muy normal, el rubio se decidió hablar al fin.

- Espero no se tarden demasiado -dijo aburrido-.

- Son reuniones donde se harán tratados y alianzas, idiota. Tardaran lo necesario, ¿Qué clase de Hokage serás? -habló Sasuke sonriendo de lado bajo su máscara- Kakashi debería considerar a alguien más –un golpe muy, muy bajo para su compañero-.

- ¡Bastardo! –Gritó Naruto a todo pulmón-.

- Basta ustedes dos, ya no son niños, tienen 28 y 29 años -intervino Sakura antes que iniciarán de nuevo- Compórtense –añadió-.

Ambos hombres suspiraron al unisonó. El rubio se apoyó contra una roca y Sakura se limitó a imitarlo, mientras que Sasuke anunciaba que haría una ronda por los alrededores del lado Oeste, cerca del río. Sus compañeros no objetaron nada, por lo que el azabache supo que les disgustaba un poco el que él sólo hiciera un chequeo del área.

Camino entre la zona rocosa pensando en trivialidades y cosas mundanas, suspirando con pesar por lo exhausto que se sentía por el largo viaje realizado. Camino unos kilómetros más y fue entonces que escucho el sonido del agua en caída.

- _Una cascada_ –pensó-.

Y se dirigió hacia donde el sonido del agua lo guiaba. Llegando hasta aquella pequeña y estrecha cascada que salía de la montaña. Estando apunto de acercarse a esta para refrescarse sintió una presencia y retrocedió ocultándose entre las rocas.

Sasuke observó sobre la roca encontrándose con una Kunoichi de Iwa, portaba un chaleco marrón y de bajo éste una camiseta con una sola manga larga, de color rojo al igual que sus pantalones. En sus manos llevaba guantes y su bandana ninja la llevaba en el cuello. Poseía una piel blanca y sus cabellos azulinos, que peinaba con un flequillo cubriendo su frente y dos mechones al costado que embarcaban su rostro de porcelana, amarrando el resto de su cabello en una cola de caballo alta que caía en una elaborada trenza.

El Uchiha se extrañó un poco de ver aquella Jōnin de Iwa sola por los alrededores, sin ningún compañero que le acompañara. _¿Qué hace aquí sola? _La respuesta vino segundos después al verla despojarse de su ropa. Fue el momento en que el Uchiha supo que debía hacer una silenciosa retirada, pues no iba a quedarse a mirar como cualquier vulgar pervertido. Pero por alguna razón su cuerpo se negó a obedecerle.

La mujer peli-azul se despojó de sus pantalones quedando solo en una camiseta de mallas casi transparente que parecía su segunda piel y permitía ver su abdomen plano y un bikini de color blanco.

Sasuke la miró detenidamente aunque su mente le reprendía diciéndole que era un pervertido. Pero le restó importancia diciéndose así mismo que _no tenía nada de malo el admirar la belleza de una mujer._

El Uchiha delineo con la mirada el cuerpo de la mujer. Sus generosos firmes y redondos pechos, su vientre plano, su cintura estrecha y aquellas caderas perfectas. Para el azabache la mujer no estaba nada mal, poseía rasgos finos. La vio caminar por la superficie del rio, con la luz del sol que bañaba el lugar. La peli- azul movió sus manos y colocándose en una elegante postura, que a Sasuke se le hizo bastante familiar a la del Clan _¿Hyuga?_ Miró como giraba moviendo con sus manos el agua debido al chakra que fluía de esta, provocando una suave llovizna.

Todo resplandecía como destellos a su alrededor, era como si en lugar de estar entrenando, estuviera danzando. Sasuke jamás había visto una Kunoichi con aquel aire tan suave, con una tan técnica delicada y elegante.

Fue entonces que la mujer paró en seco y el agua que sostenía con su chakra cayó al rio.

.

.

.

Shisui Uchiha había sido uno de los más talentosos ninjas del Clan Uchiha, junto con su primo Itachi. Era conocido como uno de los usuarios de Genjutsu más poderoso y una velocidad sólo igualable a la del cuarto Hokage, le apodaban "Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante".

Años atrás había fingido su muerte y confiado su ojo izquierdo a quién consideraba su mejor amigo y hermano menor. Pues como él, poseía la voluntad de fuego.

Después de confiarle la Aldea y el mantener el honor del Clan huyó con su rostro bañado en sangre, guiándose por sus instintos como Shinobi. Y continúo hasta desfallecer poco antes de llegar a la Aldea de la Roca, el estado de su cuerpo era deplorable. Fue encontrado por Hotaru, la noble anciana que cuido de él todos esos años hasta meses atrás, pues había fallecido.

Lo que Shisui Uchiha jamás imagino, era que el destino guiaría a una joven de 16 años embarazada hasta su Aldea, pues aquel 6 de mayo, fue el día donde su monótona vida como aldeano ciego de Iwagakure había cambiado, al encontrarla a punto de dar a luz. Aquella chica que había llevado en brazos hasta el hospital, pasó a ser parte de su extraña familia, pues Hotaru al saber que yacía desamparada la acogió en su humilde casa. Y para su sorpresa y alegría, aquel pequeño bebé, ahora convertido en un adolescente ejemplar, resulto ser nada más y nada menos que el hijo de su mejor amigo Itachi.

- Esta muy callado Oji-san -dijo el chico junto a él llamando su atención- Algo no muy común en usted–.

Shisui sonrió. Ese chico lo hacía sentir cerca de su mejor amigo. Neji era un chico compasivo de gran valor y honorable, quien reconocía a sus compañeros y los felicitaba por sus cualidades. Un ninja muy calculador, alerta y sobreprotector con su madre.

- Estaba pensando, que la vieja estaría feliz por tu ascenso al escuadrón de ANBU de Iwa -

- Supongo -dijo con simpleza- Aunque dudo que sea apto para dicho honor-

- Vamos chico. ¿El famoso Ojo Blanco no se cree apto para ello? ¿El ninja más letal de Iwagakure? Debe ser una broma -sonrió aún más ante la modestia del chico- Tu padre era el capitán del escuadrón ANBU de Konohagakure a tu edad -.

Un silencio incómodo surgió y Shisui se reprendió internamente por ello, sabía de antemano la melancolía que le invadía al joven al hablar del padre que nunca conoció.

- ¿Y tu madre que dice de esto? -cuestionó tratando de desviar el tema anterior-.

Lo oyó suspirar con pesar y dedujo lo obvio. Aun no le había dicho al respecto y le entendía.

Para Hinata no fue fácil aceptar que su Hijo ejerciera como Shinobi,pues se exponía a que Obito lo encontrara con mayor facilidad, alegando que si lo hacía serian en vano los esfuerzo que Itachi quizás aun seguía haciendo para ocultarlos de aquel hombre. Shisui siempre intercedió en defensa del menor, aduciendo que si Itachi se había sacrificado para estar lejos era para que tuvieran una vida normal libre de temores, y que si Itachi le viera la reprendería por no dejar a su hijo seguir sus ideales.

- Mi madre no lo va tomar muy bien -

Shisui no pudo evitar soltar una risa al recordar el sonido que hizo Hinata cuando colapso al oír que su hijo había metido solicitud para el ascenso a Chūnin a los 10 años.

- Solo espero que tu madre esté cerca de algún cojín donde pueda caer –dijo el hombre divertido- Esa mujer es un manojo de nervios -

- Y sonrojos -agrego sonriente el joven-.

- Exacto, es por eso que aún sigue soltera –

Neji al escucharlo frunció el ceño.

- Mi madre no necesita a nadie- dijo solemne pero con voz de ultratumba-

A Neji no le agradaba nada que su tío Shisui incitará a su madre a que debería aceptar las invitaciones de alguno compañeros Jounin que habían mostrado interés en ella, pero cuando al fin la había convencido, Hinata por alguna razón dejo de recibir las antes mencionadas invitaciones a salir. Y tenía la terrible sensación que el letal ninja Ojo Blanco, tenía mucho que ver en todo ello.

- Chico -hablo Shisui con seriedad- Sabes ya han paso muchos años,quizás el Jutsu ya fue liberado. Tu padre debió encontrar una forma de que Obito los diera por muertos a tu madre y a ti, y aquello libero su alma, puede...-

- Por favor Oji-san… - le interrumpió- …no lo diga -

- Neji - hablo de nuevo pero lo sintió detenerse de manera abrupta- ¿Qué pasa? –Cuestionó Shisui al sentir como soltaba su brazo-.

Neji formo los sellos con sus manos y activo el Byakugan.

- Oji-san vuelva a nuestro hogar, lo veo allá -hablo con seriedad-.

Y dicho aquello se marchó saltando entre las rocas en rápidos y certeros saltos, sin dar tiempo a Shisui de pedirle una explicación.

.

.

.

Sasuke en aquel momento se alertó y se puso en guardia, al parecer no era el único que "apreciaba el entrenamiento" de la mujer de Iwa.

La kunoichi se acercó hasta dónde habían quedado sus ropas, y se vistió con ellas con rapidez y agilidad. Justo entonces, cuatro hombres aparecieron en el pequeño río. Al parecer eran los bandidos de los que había escuchado varias veces de boca de mercaderes de Iwa que visitaban Konoha.

La mujer adoptó la postura del Clan Hyūga y se colocó en posición de ataque. Los hombres rieron.

- Vamos preciosa, sólo queremos divertirnos un rato –habló el que parecía ser el líder-.

Recibió como respuesta una sarcástica risita, y ante ello, Sasuke se relajó. Después de todo por algo era kunoichi, así que el azabache se acomodó de nueva cuenta pero sin dejar de estar alerta.

La peli-azul esperó el ataque que llegó segundos después, segundos antes de estar cerca de ella, ésta flexionó ligeramente las rodillas y empezar a repartir puñetazos y patadas con velocidad, dando giros, saltos, y dándose impulso cuando caía sobre una roca. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue cuando atacó al último hombre, al líder.

- Hakke Rokujūyon Shō –dijo la kunoichi de Iwa, repartiendo 64 golpes en diferentes puntos del cuerpo del hombre-.

El líder fue el herido de gravedad, los otros tres bandidos se habían recuperado y levantado del suelo, uniéndoseles otros cuatro más. Sus sonrisas ladinas y sus miradas lascivas hicieron que Sasuke tensara la mandíbula al ver lo que aquellos degenerados intentarían hacer. El Uchiha no había intercedido antes siendo que ella era una Kunoichi, debía respetarla como tal. Pero todo cambiaba ahora, justo en el momento que aquellos 4 asquerosos hombres se unieron a sus compañeros todo cambiaba completamente.

Se acomodó su mascará ANBU de Halcón cubriendo por completo su identidad y desenvainó su espada, saltando hasta la superficie del rio y corriendo hacia aquellos malditos para partirlos en dos por tal si quiera pensar en hacer lo que creía.

Pero se detuvo antes de llegar a su objetivo. Un chakra lo alertó haciéndole sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. _Ese chakra_- pensó mientras giraba el rostro hacia un lado, viendo pasar un rayo rojo poco visible para cualquier ojo humano, excepto para el siendo un Shinobi de su nivel.

El chico se impulsó en la superficie del agua y saltó, al mismo tiempo que sacaba de su porta Kunai 4 de ellos y los lanzaba contra los hombres, haciéndoles un perfecto corte quirúrgico y dejándolos sin vida. Mientras la mujer peleaba con uno de los recién llegados.

Un bandido intentó acercarse por detrás de la kunoichi, queriendo apuñalarla por la espalda.

Sasuke estaba estático en la orilla del río, observando como el joven recién llegado aparecía sobre el hombre, con una espada en mano cortándole el brazo, impidiendo que lastimara a la mujer, quien terminaba la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

- ¡Neji! –Gritó la mujer al chico detrás de ella, con un tono de reproche-.

Éste le miraba cada centímetro del cuerpo, seguramente buscando alguna herida. Luego se giró hasta Sasuke con posé de pelea, y sinceramente el azabache agradecía la ahora la llegada de sus compañeros. Naruto y Sakura se quedaron de piedra mirando a la mujer, y ésta en cuanto se dio cuenta de la compañía abrió los ojos en sobremanera.

Los tres repararon completamente en la apariencia del joven y no en aquel chakra tan peculiar para los tres ANBU de Konoha. Éste poseía cabellos negros, con mechones que colgaban a un lado de sus mejillas enmarcando su rostro, el resto caía hasta su cadera amarrado en las puntas con una liga. Pero lo que más impacto al Uchiha, haciendo que su pecho se contrajera, fue apreciar los rasgos tan iguales a los de su hermano, con la gran diferencia de que sus ojos eran _gris-plata_, y en lugar de un ceño fruncido o un rostro indiferente, tenía una mirada dulce e intensa.

Naruto se quitó la máscara, sin importarle el recibir después un regaño por exponerse así, y al parecer Sakura pensaba igual.

La peli-azul se limitó a, inconscientemente, tomar al chico de un brazo y ponerlo detrás de su cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

.

_**NotadeAnneClaire17: **__No tengo palabras, sinceramente. Agradezco de todo corazón todos los review, y gracias a las que no se abstuvieron de hablar de sus dudas, en serio. Agradezco la sinceridad sobre todas las cosas._

_Quería comentarles –en caso de que me quieran matar- que la idea de integrar a Shisui al Fic fue mía. Recordé que tanto en el manga como en el anime, Itachi le dice a Naruto que Shisui DESAPARECIÓ luego de entregarle su ojo izquierdo. La idea de sumar al elenco de personajes del Fic, fue porque éste puede enseñarle varias técnicas a Neji, el hijo de Hinata. _

_Espero les guste el cap. y que dejen su opinión. ¡Mucha suerte a las que también sean escritoras! Ya me pasaré por los perfiles para leer jejeje ¡Besos!_

_**Nota de Shaoran: **__pues un capitulo mas esperando que sea de su agrado gracias por su review y sus opiniones sinceras y muestras de apoyo Anne y yo estamos muy agradecida._

Hasta la próxima…. Bendiciones, un abrazo y un beso.


	4. Chapter 4 El nuevo Oji san

**TITÚLO: **Ojo Blanco

**AUTORES: **ColabFic. Shaoran28/ Anne Claire17**.**

**GÉNERO: **Narutoverse. Drama/Aventura**.**

**PERSONAJES: **H. Hinata/ U. Sasuke/ NejiUchiha-Hyuga

(Leve ItaHina)

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, son del grandísimo e inigualable MasashiKishimoto.

**CAPITULO 3**

**EL NUEVO OJI SAN**

.

.

.

Neji miraba a su madre confundido ante tal reacción, incluso la forma en que se aferraba a él, en cierta forma, le incomodaba. Era obvio que ver aquellos ANBU´S le afectaba en demasía, pero más llamo su atención las reacciones de dos de ellos. Se habían despojado de sus máscaras zodiacales, un gran error, algo terminantemente prohibido e imperdonable hacer en medio de una misión. Los rostros estaban completamente desencajados, la peli-rosa estaba al punto del llanto, y el rubio estaba en la misma situación pero intentaba luchar con las lágrimas. _¿Quiénes son?_ Jamás, en su corta vida, Neji había visto a aquellos personajes.

— H-Hinata –exclamó con la voz quebrada el rubio—.

Neji vio cómo aquel rubio de ojos azules se acercó a su madre, y ésta por inercia, dio un paso atrásllevándolo consigo. _¿Porque me esconde? _Se cuestionaba el adolecente extrañado.

— E-Estas viva –agregó el hombre—.

El hombre de ANBU se acercó a su madre,extendió sus manos para tocar su rostro y comprobar que era real. Neji sintió templar a la mujer delante de él, y se liberó dando unos dos pasos atrás, sintiéndose que estaba de más en aquella escena. Miró a la mujer de cabellos rosa y ojos cuál jade, que estaba con las manos en su boca cubriendo la expresiónde sorpresa, sin lograrlo realmente. Fue entonces que sintió una mirada que le perforaba, y miró de reojo al tercer ANBU con máscara de halcón, aquel que desde su llegada no se había movida ni un ápice. Le incomodaba, sobre todo el hecho de que no pudiera ver el rostro de aquel hombre. Se volvió a la peli-azul, buscando ayuda con la mirada, la necesitaba.

— ¿Madre? –Preguntó con un deje de insistencia—.

Sakura y Naruto posaron sus ojos en él. Incluso habían olvidado su presencia y de las de los renegados heridos y cuerpos que yacían sin vida de la batalla, que tuvo lugar momentos atrás; debido a la impresión de ver a Hinata, la joven y ahora mujer por la cual guardaron luto años atrás.

Los ojos de color jade se abrieron como platos y miró a Hinata asustada, y ésta al darse cuenta boqueo un par de veces intentando decir algo, logrando balbuceos que hacían que el resto se asustara y ansiara una repuesta. Las palabras por alguna razón se negaron a salir.

Tres pares de ojos miraban a su madre, sentía como aquello hacía que las piernas de ella de pronto, quisieran flaquear. Neji se acercó a su madre, realmente estaba preocupado. Y una vez cerca de ella, instintivamente una mano de él se posó en su hombro.

— Madre,¿Estás bien?—cuestionó el joven al ver a su madre titiritar, una faceta que jamás había presenciado.

Hinata miró a su hijo y luego a sus antiguos compañ salteaba su mirada de ella a Neji, sorprendida, sin poder articular palabra tampoco. Lo que más llamo la atención de la mujer de ojos violáceos, era que Naruto no los veía a ellos, él miraba con preocupación al tercer ANBU que yacía unos pocos metros atrás de ellos.

— Es un Genjutsu,¿cierto? –se escuchó una voz gruesa de ultratumba provenir del tercer integrante, llena de odio y miedo al mismo tiempo, una voz que a Hinata se le horriblemente familiar—.

Hinata y Neji, sobre todo Neji, dejaron de respirar en el momento en el que el ANBU, mostro su identidad. El más joven sintió su garganta cerrarse, causándole un dolor espantoso, seguido de sentir sus ojos escocer. _Ese hombre…_, pensó Neji incrédulo,…_lo he visto en otra parte._

— ¿¡Es… es un maldito Genjutsu!? –Gritó el azabache al punto de la histeria al no recibir respuesta—.

Neji pudo darse cuenta de cómo el chakra de aquel hombre se elevaba, demasiado para su gusto.

Hinata, por su parte, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pues jamás en su vida pensó con _él_, ni siquiera había pensado en el hecho de que siguiera vivo, por cómo había terminado después de la 4ta guerra. Comenzó a hiperventilarse por aquella mirada inquisidora que le daba el Uchiha, _¿que debía hacer? ¿Que debía responder?_ Y sobre todo, _¿cómo iba a explicarle todo aquello?_

Sasuke aprovecho el shock que sufría la mujer de cabellos azulinos y se acercó a ella con aquella rapidez que lo caracterizaba. Una vez frente a ellos, tomó a la mujer del cuello y exigió de nueva cuenta una respuesta. Demandó por saber la verdad y un momento después, sintió como un filo se posaba en su garganta. Viró los ojos y los posó sobre el joven que efectuó la amenaza, con el sólo hecho de tomar su propia espada, sin que él se percatara de tal acción para usarla, en su contra.

— Señor, le pido amablemente… —empezó Neji con cortesía, para después agregar en un tono frío y demandante, presionando un poco más la punta de la espada sobre el blanco cuello: —…que suelte a mi madre en este instante —.

— N—Neji… —medio suplicó Hinata para que él no se metiera, quiso continuar, pero su hijo la interrumpió al ver que Sasuke no rompía el agarre—.

— No sé quién es, ni si es importante para su Aldea, pero no dudaré en cortarle el cuello si no la suelta –exclamó el joven con un tono parecido al que había usado el Uchiha con anterioridad—.

Sasuke al oír como Neji le decía que no temía, en rebanarle el cuello si no le soltaba a la mujer, el Uchiha le libera, pero de manera brusca y sin titubeos hace la pregunta que hasta Naruto y Sakura quisieron hacer desde el principio.

— ¿Por qué éste mocoso es idéntico a mi hermano? –Cuestionó el azabache mirando a Hinata con ferocidad—.

Neji bajó su guardia y la espada que había permanecido en alto, girándose con los ojos abiertos y miró a su madre.

—¿Hermano? Madre, jamás me dijiste que mi padre tenía un hermano –estaba confundido, y lo hizo notar— _¿Por qué no me lo dijo?_ —.

Entonces, los shinobi de la Hoja miraron a Hinata. _¿Padre? ¿Itachi padre del pre-adolescente frente a ellos?_ Hinata, frotándose aún el cuello, miró a Neji y la expresión de clara confusión, en su rostro. Su hijo le miraba como si lo que dijo Sasuke hubiera sido una calamidad, y lo era, le había mentido en parte. Porque sabía que aunque el hombre hubiera muerto, ella debería haberle contado que había existido siquiera.

—Neji, y-yo... –y fue entonces donde Sasuke se unió a sus compañeros dando por inercia un paso atrás, desconcertado, para ser un espectador más,tratando de asimilar que el chico ahí frente a ellos, era su sobrino y fue también que en ése mismo momento, en donde Neji la interrumpe haciendo una leve reverencia—.

— Discúlpenme… –se endereza mostrando sus ojos _gris-plata_ al borde de un llanto, que nadie comprendió el por qué, salvo Hinata—…pero necesito estar solo – y sin más, dio un salto fuera de la suave corriente del río y corriendo entre las rocas—.

Hinata sintió una opresión en el pecho, había lastimado a su hijo. Debía ir tras él, necesitaba ir tras él y explicarle todo. Dio un paso e intentó tomar impulso, pero un agarre en su brazo la detuvo y la hizo girarse para ver quien le impedía ir con Neji, topándose con una mirada carbón que la hizo estremecerse.

— Tú tienes mucho que explicarme —.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se sentía miserable. Quería destruir todo a su alrededor, la furia lo consumía por dentro. No estaba enfadado con su madre, tal vez sólo un poco, pero su furia en sí, era consigo mismo. _¿Por qué no exigió respuestas durante su vida?_, respetaba a su madre por sobre cualquier persona. Ella, Shisui y Hotaru lo habían cuidado, alimentado y criado de la mejor manera posible, con lo que tenían al alcance de la mano.

Se odiaba a sí mismo, por no ser lo suficientemente valiente – en este caso — para haber preguntado si tenía familiares paternos y maternos, sobre todo paternos.

Golpeó la roca a su espalda, haciendo una grieta en ella. Quería golpear a ese hombre que dijo ser hermano de su padre, no le creía. Era imposible. Su padre, según sabia por su madre, era un hombre sensible, amable y de tacto delicado, era honorable; en cambio, aquel hombre ya había demostrado que de tacto no tenía nada y suponía que seguro era un hombre duro que se creía la gran cosa.

Sentía la necesidad de partirle la cara por atreverse a ponerle una mano encima a su madre, aunque sabía que en realidad, quería partirle la cara por no buscarlo. _¿Es qué nunca supo de su existencia? ¿Su madre no lo había notificado de ello? _

— ¡AH! –Gritó tomando sus largos cabellos y los tironeó, su cabeza daba vueltas en torno a la información que su madre no le había dado y en la mirada carbón de su nuevo _tío_—.

Una oleada le recorrió el cuerpo, tenía la necesidad de golpear algo, pero más que nada, necesitaba hablar con su tío Shisui. Eso era, su tío Shisui.

— Necesito verlo, el me aclarará todo —.

Se enderezó y corrió, bajando de a saltos la colina, en dirección a su hogar. Corrió con rapidez, quería que la adrenalina tomara posesión de su cuerpo y así olvidar por unos pocos segundos todo lo ocurrido hacía menos de veinte minutos.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, sudado y con la respiración sumamente agitada, entró por la puerta y encontró a su tío sentado en la sala, quién al sentir el chakra perturbado de su sobrino se alteró.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Neji? –Preguntó levantándose de donde estaba y se acercó al joven—.

— Padre tiene un hermano, ¿no es así? –Exclamó alterado, sin ocultar que en esta ocasión no quería que diera vueltas al asunto—.

Habló de forma atropellada, eso lo sabía. Pero lo ocurrido lo había dejado en shock, así como ahora lo estaba su tío.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? –Preguntó entendiendo el silencio de su tío— ¿Por qué?

_¿¡Por qué no me contestas!? _pensó desesperado el joven. Necesitaba saber la verdad, creía que lo consideraban lo suficientemente maduro para decirle la verdad, se la habían dicho respecto a su padre, a como había sido concebido y gracias a ello se prometió así mismo encontrar al desgraciado de Obito y hacerlo pagar. Pero _¿Acaso esto no merecía, saberlo también?_

— Sasuke Uchiha –habló de improvisto su tío, llamando de nuevo su atención—Era el hermano menor de Itachi…

—"Es" el hermano menor –corrigió Neji, recibiendo una mueca por parte de Shisui—.

Su tío no agregó nada más, éste sabía que Neji estaba lo suficientemente alterado tanto física como psicológicamente. Shisui se aventuró hasta la cocina, siendo seguido de cerca por su sobrino.

— Ve a darte un baño, Neji —.

— Pero Oji—san… —.

— He dicho que te des un baño, en cuanto terminas bajas, y mientras degustamos un rico y reparador Té, hablaremos de la nueva información que has adquirido —sentenció con un poco de dureza, él tampoco sabía que Sasuke estaba vivo, ni siquiera si había vuelto a Konoha—.

Neji intentó refutar, pero suspiró pesadamente saliendo de la cocina. Se dirigió a su habitación y se preparó una muda de ropa cómoda, y salió para dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Las ganas de desquitarse con algún objeto seguían presentes, y teniendo en cuenta como se sentía, consideraba el no acercarse a su madre durante unas horas, tal vez días. Ella, a pesar de no decirle, siempre fue dulce y considerada con él. Jamás lo trató como si no entendiese lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y cuando lo hacía, se disculpaba con él después de determinado tiempo en el que sabía que el enfado se disiparía.

…

Neji yacía más tranquilo sentado al pie de su cama después del larga charla que tuvo con su tío Shisui, todo aquel cumulo de sentimiento se había apaciguado, de cierta forma.

Aunque a pesar de ser un genio como muchos le llamaban, no comprendía del todo el actuar de su madre respecto a él. Ese afán de sobreprotección y del hecho que le ocultara aquella información sobre el hermano menor de su padre. Por muy maduro que fuera el necesitaba de Itachi, necesitaba de esa figura paterna que aunque Shisui era lo más cercano que tenia de ello, "no era lo mismo". ¡No! Él quería a su padre, quería a Itachi consigo, para ser completamente feliz.

Estiró la mano hacia su mesita de noche y saco unas vendas de esta. Y comenzó su ritual para antes de entrenar, que consistía vendar su brazo izquierdo por completo al igual que su pierna. Iría entrenar en el pequeño dojo de su hogar, así liberar un poco sus frustraciones.

Suspiró con pesar y de un momento a otro poso sus ojos plateados en el espejo de cuerpo completo que yacía en la esquina de su habitación, se levantó y caminó hasta éste con su brazo ya vendado hasta el hombro. Miro su reflejo, algo que se había convertido en su hobby desde que Hinata y Shisui—a través del tacto— le habían dicho que idéntico a su padre. Toco su rostro y sonrió de lado al recordar que el tal Sasuke, había confirmado lo dicho por su madre y tío. Al menos en ello no le habían mentido.

.

.

.

.

.

Sus manos tiritaban al tomar la taza de té, al estar frente a él. No podía sostenerle la mirada, aquella mirada inquisidora que la hacía sentir culpable cual asesino, porque lo era. Hinata Hyuga era culpable de mentirle a su hijo, de mentirle a la que ahora era su aldea, de mentir a Konoha con su muerte, y con mucho dolor de mentirle a su familia y a ellos, Shino y Kiba quienes ahora sabía, por boca de Nara Shikamaru habían sufrido sintiéndose culpables, por su supuesta muerte. Se sentía la persona más horrible del planeta.

Clavo la mirada sobre la taza de Té, la cual se tambaleaba con el titiritar de sus manos. Su mirada le perforaba de tal forma que la hacía hundirse en sí. Esperaba paciente a que siguiera acribillándole con preguntas, y temiendo que en cada respuesta se le lanzará encima por cuarta vez, como en su encuentro después de que intento ir tras su hijo, pero el mismo Uchiha se lo impidió al exigir respuesta. Si no hubiese sido por Nara Shikamaru quien después del shock sufrido al verla viva reaccionó y le detuvo a Sasuke con su _Kagemane no Jutsu_ para que no le tomara del cuello nuevamente.

—Me pregunto Hyuga ¿no tienes más sorpresitas para mí?— llamo su atención. — no se ya que Shisui está aquí ¿De casualidad mis padres no están también?— hablo con burla y veneno a la vez.

—Sasuke-san yo…yo. —

Suspiro con pesar, pues en realidad no sabía que decir, no tenía la cara para enfrentarlo. Que podía decirle _¿lo siento?_ Quizás pero _¿Por qué disculparse con él?_ Pues a quien tenía que pedirle perdón era a Neji, quien yacía desde hace rato encerrado en su habitación sin querer verle ni hablarle y aquello le entristecía pues sabía que merecía su indiferencia, por causa de sus mentiras.

—Sus ojos. — Sasuke la trajo de vuelta, de su divagación. — no son como los tuyos Hyuga. —

Hinata deposito la tasa, sobre la mesa.

—Sé a dónde quiere ir Sasuke-san y la respuesta es "si". —Sasukefrunció el ceño, al oírla. – Neji…. El…Neji posee el Sharingan. —Cerró los ojos y suspiro para continuar. —Y… no solo el Sharinga, también el Mangekyo. —

Hinata abrió los ojos con lentitud, en espera de una nueva explosión del Uchiha contra ella, le miro con temor y le observo cerrar los ojos para luego ponerse en pie dándole la espalda.

— ¿Cómo lo obtuvo?—

La mujer peli azul suspiró nuevamente y mordió su labio inferior, al recordar a su amado.

"— _¡Itachi-san!, ¡Itachi-san!—_

_Hinata cruzó el umbral de la puerta de la pequeña choza donde se habían establecido, cerca de Amegakure, en el país de la lluvia desde hacía 2 meses._

_Itachi cubierto con su capa yacía en un pequeño huerto de cultivos, que el mismo había creado para su sustento y el de Hinata en su estadía, en la Aldea Oculta entre la Lluvia. El Uchiha se enderezo para mirar como su gentil mujer, que se acercaba con un paraguas en mano — pues estaba lloviendo— y una enorme sonrisa acompañada de un adorable sonrojo, que adornaba su rostro de porcelana. Caminaba hasta el acariciando su abultado vientre, con 5 meses de gestación._

— _¿Que sucede, Hinata-san? Sabe que no debe salir de casa en esta condición, a menos que la lleve a su chequeo con un médico, puedes resfr...—_

_Pero la acción de Hinata le interrumpió. Pues tomó una de sus manos colocándola en su vientre. Fue entonces que él Uchiha sintió como un golpecito empujaba esta._

— _¿Lo sintió?— cuestiono la oji-perla emocionada._

_Itachi asintió sonriente y sintiéndose completamente feliz, pues jamás imagino tener la oportunidad de tener una nueva familia — a pesar de los aberrantes hechos que llevaron a formarla—._

"Obito",_ pensó Itachi haciendo que sus gestos cambiaran._

_Hinata vio como aquella sonrisa que la hipnotizaba desde un par de meses atrás y que le quitaba el aliento, comenzaba a desvanecerse del rostro de su amado._

— _¿Itachi-san?—_

_Itachi soltó un gran suspiro y tomó la delicada mano de la joven guiándola hasta su hogar, adentrándose a este. Coloco el paraguas en un pequeño armario junto con su capa con la que se había resguardado de la lluvia, que constantemente caía en Amegakure._

_Hinata camino hacia un pequeño sillón que se encontraba en el recibidor, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada por el hecho de ver como el rostro de Itachi había cambiado drásticamente. Lo miró de reojo y vio sus gestos que mostraban seriedad ante tal suceso, el cual debió causar un efecto contrario, no el que estaba presenciando._

— _Itachi. — llamo su atención omitiendo honoríficosy miró hacia un costado cubriendo con el puño sus labios carmín._

— _Siento… Siento que a usted no le complació, sentir a nuestro hijo. —Dijo con vos quebrada. —Si-Siento que a Us-Usted no le hizo feliz. —_

_Itachi al escucharla le miró un instante y su mirada se suavizó sintiéndose un poco culpable, que Hinata malinterpretara sus gestos. Pues aquello, no era la causa de su seriedad._

_Se acerco a ella y estando frente a su persona se coloco acuclillas, para luego acariciar su mejilla con ternura. Hinata lo encaró y el Uchiha observo sus ojos nacarados que estaban a punto del llanto._

—_Hinata-san usted y ese ser que crece en su vientre, son el pago de toda mi vida de sufrimiento que tuve cuando fui señalado por mis actos deshonrosos, que tuve con anterioridad. —Le sonrió con ternura secando con su pulgar una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla. — Usted no debe dudar de la felicidad que me brinda en mi nueva vida, a pesar de ser impura. —_

—_pe-pero no le hizo feliz sentirlo. — añadióHinata con tristeza._

—_Claro que me hace feliz y mucho— respondió para luego suspirar con pesar. —Solo me preocupa su bienestar— la miró a los ojos. —Y es por ello que quiero pedirle algo. — dijo con seriedad._

— _¿Que desea Itachi-san?—_

_Itachi le miró con firmes y hablo nuevamente._

—_Hinata-san quiero pedirle que me permita sellar su vientre. —_

_Hinata lo miró confundida preguntándose ¿para qué quería hacer aquello? pues no entendía el motivo, para tal petición. Itachi al ver su expresión continuó hablando._

— _Hare un " Sello de Transcripción" el cual permitirá sellar el Amaterasu en el Sharingan de nuestro hijo. —_

_Hinata se sorprendió ante lo dicho y medito un momento antes de hablar_

—_¿Pe-Pero como sabremos si-si heredara el Sharingan?— cuestionó preocupada y con un toque de alarma en su vos._

— _Algún Doujutsu heredara Hinata-san. — acarició su rostro de porcelana. — y debemos estar preparados por si es el Sharingan el que prevalece en el. —La miro asentir y continúo. —Así si algún día desafortunadamente le faltamos tendría como defenderse ya que si el sello funciona nacerá con el Mangekyo Sharingan por naturaleza. —afirmo Itachi hacía ya varios meses que su mente había maquinado aquella opción, para el bienestar de su primogénito._

_Hinata asintió ante la lógica y afirmo. —Con esta técnica estará protegido. —_

— _Así es Hinata-san, así como lo hice en Sasuke en su momento. Si nuestro hijo nace con el Sharingan y si en algún futuro, si no solucionamos esto cuanto és que haya nacido yo mismo le entrenare y así si nuestro hijo se encuentra con Obito el Amaterasu de disparara automáticamente y le protegerá. — explico_

_Hinata suspiro resignada, le sonrió con sinceridad a su amado Itachi._

— _Entonces haga lo que crea necesario para que este a salvo.— se inclinó y lo beso con ternura.— yo confío en usted.—_"

Sasuke recordó a la perfección aquella batalla, donde Itachi camino hacia el tambaleante y con su dedo anular e índice golpeo su frente y con las palabras _"lo siento Sasuke, será en otra ocasión" _le sello, para luego caer cuerpo al suelo ya sin vida. Recordarlo le produjo un amargo sabor de boca.

Se quedó en la misma posición, dándole la espalda. Sin saber que decir ante la información, ante aquella situación ¡Carajo! Se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en el jodido tío de un clon de 12 años de su hermano Itachi, _un clon de ojos gris-plata_. Aquello era demasiado, aquello le había provocado migraña.

— ¿Y ahora qué?— cuestionó exasperado ante el cumulo de sentimientos que le provocaban aquello en su interior. Pero a pesar de ello, una idea estaba clara en su mente — Por qué no pienso alejarme de él ahora — sentenció.

¿Y cómo iba hacerlo? era lo único que le quedaba de Itachi. Pues nada les aseguraba que siguiera en el mundo de los vivos.

—Tengo derecho a él. — añadió firme girándose para encararla.

Hinata se tensó cuando oyó aquello por parte de su _"cuñado"_. _¿Él mismo se estaba ofreciendo a quedarse con Neji? ¿Qué pretendía? _

Su cabeza dio vueltas a aquello más de un minuto en lo que él la perforaba con su intensa mirada. No quería, claro que no. No quería que la pureza de su hijo y su voluntad de fuego fueran corrompidas por aquel que dejó su hogar por el deseo de venganza, por matar a su propio hermano.

— ¿Que pretende?— le cuestionó, con vos temblorosa y a la vez firme — ¿Acaso pretende usted qui-quitármelo?—

— Si no vuelven a Konoha conmigo— la miro con seriedad— lo haré—

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que yo me iré con usted?– una tercera vos se escuchó.

Sasuke y Hinata miraron hacia el lugar donde provenida esa serena vos, el umbral de la puerta. Donde yacía Neji mirándolos a ambos _¿Tan ensimismados estaban para no sentirlo?_

Neji se acercó a ellos a paso tranquilo, aunque por dentro la sangre le hervía en llamas por la furia. _¿Llevarlo?_ Ése hombre definitivamente, poco a poco, se estaba ganando un lugar en su lista negra.

Se sentó en la punta de la mesa, en medio de ambos, juntando las manos y apoyándolas sobre el borde del mueble con expresión solemne. — Yo decido mi destino. Cuándo, dónde, y sobre todo, con quién ir — mira directamente a Sasuke, con una mirada seria pero dando a entender que no cedería en ningún momento— Usted acaba de llevar a mi vida, _¿sabe por qué?_ Por simple casualidad, rompiendo el equilibrio de lo que considero estable. Usted está demás aquí.—

Sasuke no supo que responder a ello pues tenía razón pero aun así el debía protegerlo, dado a los acontecimientos relatados por la misma Hyuga, sobre lo sucedido desde su secuestro hace 12 años aproximadamente. Pero claro, el mocoso no estaba cooperando.

— ¿Y tu familia Hyuga?— contraataco dirigiéndose a Hinata mirando de reojo a Neji. — ¿Es que acaso no merece el líder del clan Hyuga conocer a su nieto? ¿Volver a ver a su primogénita?—

Neji miró sereno a su madre, _Genial más mentiras_, pensó el adolecente. El sabia a que clan pertenecía su madre, dado las características de los Hyuga´s, _sus ojos_. Aun así no indagó más en el tema, pues le basto saber solo lo que Hinata la había dicho sobre ella y su supuesto pasado. En realidad no le dio importancia el saber que pertenecía al casi extinto clan Uchiha y a uno de los más antiguos y poderosos clanes de Konohagakure, él Hyuga. Pues para él sus padres creían que eran solo simples miembros. Jamás imagino venir de la nobleza.

Ahora entendía el porqué, Obito Uchiha había secuestrado a ella en vez de otra joven de aquel famoso clan Hyuga. Pues ahora sabía que el linaje de su madre era puro, al igual de su Kekkei Genkai. La mente privilegiada de Neji dedujo lo obvio, su padre también debió ser el siguiente de sucesión en los Uchiha´s, si no, _¿Por qué aquella escoria se habría tomado tantas molestias para revivir a su padre, a través del Edo-tensei? _Poco a poco todo se aclaraba y muy a su pesar se dio cuenta que alrededor de su vida, giraban demasiadas mentiras.

Hinata bajo la mirada reprimiendo sus lágrimas. Muchas veces quiso correr hacia Konoha volver a ver a su padre abrazar a su hermana y a Ko. Decirles a todos que estaba bien. Saber de Shino y Kiba, saber donde habían sepultado a su amado primo. Pero no podía, no estando Obito tras ellos, no mientras la esperanza de reunirse con Itachi estuviera latente.

Sé que mi madre pertenece al Clan Hyuga, aunque me haya ocultado cierta información, hubo otras que yo mismo pude saber. No quiero que se entrometa en mi vida, ni en la de mi madre, ni en la de Shisui-oji. —

Neji sentía que de haber estado de pie, las piernas le hubieran flaqueado. La adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo al oír a su nuevo tío, oír cómo extorsionaba con aquello, lo hacía enfadar. Incluso tenía ganas de golpearlo en ése mismo instante.

Se mantuvo sereno mostrando aquel porte cual Hyuga. No se dejaría llevar por la ira que aquel pedante despertaba en el. _¿Cómo aquel desagradable sujeto podía ser hermano de su padre? _ Esa pregunta continuaba haciéndosela una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Sasuke suspiró irritado y masajeo las sienes, no tenia cabeza para seguir discutiendo con su sobrino después de todo era un Uchiha y para su fastidio también llevaba sangre de los ególatras del clan Hyuga, si continuaban iban a amanecer sin llegar a un acuerdo respecto a lo que sucedería a partir de ese jodido día. Lo mejor era continuar con la cabeza fría cuando descansase y meditará sobre lo hablado con aquella mujer de cabellos azulinos.

Es tarde. —Miró a Hinata. — Hablaremos mañana. —

Sasuke camino hacia la puerta. Neji y Hinata se colocaron en pie y asintieron en cortesía al ver que salía del lugar y suspiro fastidiado al ver aquella nauseabunda elegancia en ambos. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta con una sola idea, embriagarse para ahogar todo aquella información y jodido sentimientos por un rato.

Hinata y Neji se quedaron ahí en un silencio incomodo. Hinata estaba llena de vergüenza ante lo sucedido, antes la cadena de mentiras que en esos años se vio forzada a decir para bienestar su hijo y el de ella misma. Pero ahora aquella cadena se había roto y con ella la supuesta tranquilidad que había logrado con los años.

Madre.— Neji llamo la atención de su madre, mirando un punto fijo en la pared.— creo que ya es hora que me digas quien es en verdad Hinata Hyuga y Itachi Uchiha.—

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke recorría la pequeña casa. Luego de "la charla" él se vio muy afectado, y para colmo había sido nuevamente Itachi la causa. No lo pensó y fue con Naruto, tal vez su amigo era idiota, despistado, y todo aquello que él consideraba algo como un estorbo. Pero aquel idiota-cabeza hueca, tenía unos enormes oídos y lo había escuchado cuando le comentó todo lo ocurrido.

Naruto le había dicho que a pesar de que lo quisiera, él no tenía derecho de llevarse a Neji así como así. _"El enano será tu sobrino, pero Hinata-chan es su madre. Él tiene una vida hecha y no deja de ser un ninja de aquí, 'ttebayo. No puedes pasar por encima de todos para llevártelo, ¿sabes? —El rubio bufa, sonriendo zorrunamente— Y luego dices querer ser Hokage, 'ttebayo."_

Tch, idiota… —Susurró por lo bajo recordando la grandiosa sabiduría de su amigo, llego al pasillo externo que daba a un patio, o más bien un Dojo, dónde podía divisar perfectamente como su primo y su ahora nuevo sobrino, se enfrascaban en un intensivo entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sasuke quedo de piedra al ver el _"Caleidoscopio"_ del Sharingan de Neji, de iris Gris-Plata. Y no solo eso. Si no que alrededor de aquel _"Sharingan plata"_ a la vez que se le marcan las venas alrededor de sus ojos. _Ese jodido mocoso podía activar ambos Doujutsu a la vez._ Nuevas dudas saltaron a su cabeza, respecto a ese Kekkei Genkai, respecto al poder de aquel chico. Se mantuvo sereno ya habría tiempo para aclarar sus dudas, no era necesario provocarse, una nueva migraña.

Miró la agilidad y destreza del chico Oji-plata, movimientos tan iguales a los de Itachi. Sintió una especie de estúpido orgullo al verlo.

— Hoy haremos un repaso de todo. —Habló Shisui con tranquilidad mientras repartía una serie de patadas, puños y giros. Tal vez estaba falto de vista, pero el resto de sus sentidos, así como sus habilidades, seguían igual de intactos, incluso había mejorado—.

Neji asintió ante lo dicho por su Oji-san, mientras miraba a su espectador de reojo. Aquello le hizo recordar que tenía que tomar una decisión definitiva respecto a su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las luces nocturnas protagonizaban aquel lienzo nocturno que Neji admiraba desde el techo de su hogar, donde yacía sentado abrazando sus rodillas.

Había salido esa noche, a meditar. Pero esta vez no pensaría en misiones, ni estrategias. No esta vez, sería distinto. Esta vez meditaría sobre la verdad que al fin había sido revelada de los labios carmín de su madre. Verdad que llenaba los espacios vacios que había ocupados las elaboradas mentiras de ella. Ahora sabía los orígenes de su padre y de su madre. Para su sorpresa y alegría sabía que tenía un abuelo y una tía que yacía en la aldea de Konoha, además del arrogante de Sasuke Uchiha había más familiares. Sabia de aquellos compañeros de equipo de su madre, quienes le había impuesto como sus tíos también, pues Hinata misma le había asegurado que eran sus hermanos, ahora sabia de aquella mujer Kurenai quien era como una segunda madre para Hinata, y por lo tanto paso hacer su familia paso hacer abuela. Neji sonrió de lado al darse cuenta que su familia había crecido de la noche a la mañana al menos del lado materno.

También supo el origen de su nombre. Aquello lo lleno de orgullo en cuanto su madre relato la historia de aquel genio caído del clan Hyuga, quien había dado la vida para proteger a su madre en la 4ta guerra Shinobi. Saber que había sido nombrado en honor de aquel honorable primo de su madre, le alegraba y se sentía honrado por el honor que le había otorgado.

Pero ahora _¿Qué debía hacer?_ Pensó en su madre y el las amplias sonrisas que daba al recordarlos, pensó en las abundantes y cristalinas lagrimas que derramo al relatar la verdad, al contarle sobre cada uno de los personajes que ocupaban un lugar en el noble corazón de ella.

_Madre,_ pensó Hinata había abandonado todo aquello que amaba por protegerlo a él, así como su padre los había abandonado a ellos por su bienestar. Ambos se habían sacrificado de formas distintas, porque lo amaba _¿podía ser más afortunado? _No lo sabía. Pero estaba infinitamente agradecido con ambos, y sabía que los recompensaría de alguna u otra forma por sus sacrificios, sobretodo haciendo pagar aquel sujeto Obito.

Cerró sus ojos disfrutando la brisa nocturna que acariciaba su blanquecina piel. Y que ondeaba las hebras de sus cabellos de color ónix.

—Es tiempo de volver madre. —Soltó sonriendo. — te lo debo. — dijo firme ante su decisión.

Abrió sus bellos ojos _Gris-Plata _y miró la silenciosa belleza de aquel cielo estrellado. Sin imaginar que a lo lejos sentado en una roca mirando ese mismo manto estrellado, yacía _Itachi Uchiha._

.

.

.

.

_**Anne Claire17: **__Sinceramente, desde lo más profundo de mí ser y mi alma, pido disculpas por la GRAN demora. _

_Debido a ausencias, falta de inspiración e interesantes distracciones (xD), nos vimos obligadas a posponer la publicación._

_¡Al fin, actualizamos! x'D Soy feliz. Agradezco los reviews, muchas gracias por el aliento y los ánimos (lo que por alguna razón hace que me sienta presionada a que actualicemos en menos de una semana xD), y de verdad espero les guste el cap, el cual me dio dolores de cabeza en cierto momento. (¿Quién pierde la inspiración a mitad de una escritura? ¡¿Quién?! Dx Bueno, yo. xD)_

_**Shaoran28: **__que puedo decir solo "lo siento" nos demoramos demasiado lo sé, pero espero que haya valido la pena su espera._

_La verdad no tuvimos muchas inspiración pero ambas pusimos nuestro esfuerzo en este capi, esperando de corazón sea de su agrado._

_Algunas aclaraciones respecto al capi, no le quisimos dar muchas vueltas al drama de la noticia ¿porque? Sencillo dado el carácter gentil y sereno de Neji, y a su madures pensamos que a pesar de que si se vio afectado por la noticia (¿Quién no?) dado a la respuestas de sus dudas escuchadas por la misma Hinata, tubo la madures para entender el porqué de los actos de su madre con solo la intensión de protegerlo, siendo o no correcto su actuar. Neji comprendió sus motivos así como lo hizo "Hyuga Neji" al comprender la muerte de su padre..._

Abrazos y besos, Hasta el próximo.

**:::Anne y Shaoran:::**


End file.
